Complicated
by Minxheart
Summary: Sam Nicholls, friend, half sister, girlfriend, step daughter, real daughter. But are we really only our labels or do more things define us. In the case of Sam Nicholls she really takes that theory to another level with an absentee father, a step father who seems a little too close for comfort and an unexplanable possibilly fatal secret that she is determined to keep at all costs!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so some back ground information for this story to work Tom and Sam have never had sex they kissed in Rock Paper Scissors but nothing else happened and Dylan is still here.**

The world around them was blurred as the two of them continued to kiss Tom stroking her hair and holding it back as he groomed her gently. She recoiled back and let herself bask back into glow of the kiss "I love you so much Tom" Sam whispered and he held her again as they stood at her front door like they had for the 5 minutes that Tom had tried to say good night to her.

"I love you too Ice Queen" he muttered and he kissed her again but she battered him away playfully

"No way I'm not an Ice Queen" she replied scowling

"Oh come on I love you but Sam you are sometimes such an Ice Queen! Remember when I felt bad about Danny that guy from the festival you told me to get over it" he replied and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Don't go there" she muttered and he looked at her curiously in the bask of the street lamps

"Why?" he asked

"Because I only said that because I thought you and Tamzin were an Item" she replied and he smiled and laughed

"You are such a..." he trailed off and smiled at her and his thought was to kiss her again and she returned it.

"Right I really have to go inside I'm getting so cold" Sam laughed as she turned away from Tom and put her key into the lock and twisted it open. "See you tomorrow Dr Kent" she said letting herself into her house and closing the door letting herself sink into her houses messiness and Chaos as she had never been one for cleaning. She instantly started to strip throwing her clothes over to the washing machine along with some of the other clothes scattered round. She then set it on and started to head upstairs into her bedroom grabbing a short night dress and dressing in it the silk making her look hot not that she had anyone to be compared to after all she lived alone and it sort of sucked. She climbed into her double bed and started to relax into the softness of the sheets as she fell asleep care free and not aware that in a few short hours her world was going to change as a figure would return.

His dark skin was bathed in moonlight as he got his phone out and cursed as he realized he was lost and he re checked his phone and started to walk in the correct direction and was glad to see his bad map reading skills had only cost him a couple of minutes. He ruffled his dark black hair and straightened out his clothes as he acquired eye sight with Holby City Hospital and started heading quickly toward the entrance as it was starting to get cold. With relief then he got inside taking in the warmth and headed up to the desk to see a dark smartly dressed black women with shortish black hair looking at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"Yes you can actually I'm looking for a women" he said vaguely throwing on the charm offence

"Oh really well I'm a women perpaphs I can help" she suggested and it wasn't difficult to see that she was flirting back with him and all he could think was bingo

"Ah see as much as I would love you to be the women babe I'm actually needing a specific one" he replied smoothly.

"Ah I see so who would that be then?" she asked as an over weight white guy and a thin black guy started to listen in

"Hey guys chill out guys which ever of you is the boyfriend it's ok because I'm not going to steal her away from you" he joked.

"No way those 2 are not my boyfriends" she laughed

"Good thing because pretty young thing like you could do so much better" he teased.

"So how can I help you then?" she asked polietly

"As I said I'm looking for a women" he said and she smiled

"Yes you said that a discription please?" she asked

"Ah yes thin and hot" he said

"I think I'm going to need a better description than that" she critised.

"Well how about you give me a list with pictures and then I'll chose the one I want" he said flirtaciously and she rolled her eyes.

"Right Sir I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave" she said authorativley and he gave her a questioningly vague look

"Oh come on darling I was only messing" he said still flirtaciously.

"No you are waisting valuable time that I could spend with an actual patient who needs help" she replied.

"Ok fine I have an appointment to see Dr Hanna" he said giving up all the games

"Oh really" she queried

"Yes my name's Christopher" he said and she rolled her eyes

"Fine" she replied and just as she was about to dial on the phone Dr Hanna came round the corner.

"Ah here she comes" he said smiling at the receptionist as Dr Hanna approached

"Hi Dr Hanna" he said and she turned round to face him

"Christopher what are you doing here?" he asked

"Oh I thought I'd just have a look round the ED that I'm working in" he said cheekily.

"Fine go on then as long you stick to looking round" Zoe said sternly

"Sure and while I've got you do you have a hot white female doctor with long blonde hair and blue eyes that could show me about?" he asked.

"Are you looking for anyone in particular?" she asked intreguid and he decided against telling her the truth.

"No just a doctor following that descrition would be great" he commented

"Ah well if you were looking for a specific doctor we have someone by the name of Sam Nicholls here, you wouldn't happen to know her?" Zoe suggested slyly and he shook his head innocently denying it.

"Well as I said if you were looking for Sam Nicholls you caught her on the wrong shift her boyfriend got the shift off for her and took her out to a fancy restaraunt" Zoe informed and he raised an eye brow had she just boyfriend, Sam with a boyfriend now that was something he wanted to see.

"Well that would be interesting" he replied "Now what about cubicles any interesting cases there at the moment?" he asked and she shook her head "I don't think so" she replied.

"So when does this Dr Nicholls get on shift then?" he asked casually

"Ah why do you ask, planning on asking her out are you?" she teased

"I don't date people I work with" he told her and she nodded obviously lying. A man came from a cubicle he was young newly qualified by the look of it and he was black with black hair "Zoe can you take a look at a head injury please?" he asked and then looked to him "Oh Jaime this is-" Zoe started

"-Nicki call me Nicki" he said holding out his hand and Jaime took it.

"Jaime" he said and they entered the cubicle and started to examine the old man.

**Ok so that was the first chapter hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah ok thank you for all the nice reviews I was touched!**

"_Well that would be interesting" he replied "Now what about cubicles any interesting cases there at the moment?" he asked and she shook her head "I don't think so" she replied._

_"So when does this Dr Nicholls get on shift then?" he asked casually_

_"Ah why do you ask, planning on asking her out are you?" she teased_

_"I don't date people I work with" he told her and she nodded obviously lying. A man came from a cubicle he was young newly qualified by the look of it and he was black with black hair "Zoe can you take a look at a head injury please?" he asked and then looked to him "Oh Jaime this is-" Zoe started_

_"-Nicki call me Nicki" he said holding out his hand and Jaime took it._

_"Jaime" he said and they entered the cubicle and started to examine the old man._

* * *

Sam got up and started to dress in loosely fitting grey jogging bottoms, a tight black crop top, dark blue light cardigan and brushed her hair and between the different items of clothing she was constantly rechecking her phone looking for a text off of Tom but she left the room disappointed. The corridor was painted beige and was again another room in the house which she hadn't bothered to redecorate and was littered with clothing and she started to walk downstairs and suddenly felt clothing fall under her feet as pain radiated though her pelvic area and she cursed knowing again what was wrong with her and thinking of how much of a pain it would be to fix it. She got up gently and tenderly trying and hoping for no more pain but it was no use as the pain came again and she stumbled down the stairs pain still radiating across her. She stumbled again to the fridge and felt sickness radiate all over her and she ran to the sink and vomited into it and she struggled against the next wave of sickness that was trying to overcome her but it wouldn't budge and she was sick again. She couldn't stomach the thought of breakfast so she grabbed a banana and put it into her bag and left the house and decided that today was a day that she could do without riding her bike and so she walked round to her garage and realized she had forgotten to lock the front door so she had to go back and lock it and she got into her car and started to drive to the ED.

She got there and got out of the car still trying to cover up the pain radiating from her pelvic area and she entered the ED and quickly toward cubicles saying a painful hello to Noel and Louise and got to the desk and quickly grabbed a prescription pad that was on the side and she wrote herself a prescription for penicillin and Robyn passed by her shoulder. "Robyn would you mind getting this prescription filled?" she asked and Robyn nodded

"Sure which cubicle did you want me to bring it to?" she asked and Sam had to think quickly

"Oh just give it to me I'll give it to the mum she's a bit shy" Sam said and Robyn nodded and quickly as Robyn left wrote a fake name into cubicle 3 and then put a do not disturb sign on cubicle 3's door.

"Hey babe you not changed yet" she turned quickly and saw Tom's smiling face looking at her

"No not yet I had to see to a quick patient" she said and he offered her hand and she she took it hoping that she wouldn't be in any more pain.

They changed into scrubs Sam taking extra because of the pain she was in and she left cubicles and headed toward the nurses station and saw all the staff gathered around the nurses station so she joined in hoping Zoe wouldn't notice but she did.

"Morning Dr Nicholls now as I was saying due to the leaving of Dr Relano a couple of weeks ago we were a member down however no longer as I am pleased to introduce the newest member of our team Dr Christopher Nicholls" her world stood still, she hadn't just said that surely, no she was imagining it. There was no imagining that it wasn't him though when he stepped out up to Zoe's shoulder his black skin, black hair and brown eyes all horribly familiar and she was aware that people were turning to face her but she didn't care she was only focusing on his face as he to spotted her and smiled and walked toward her and it was a fight or flight response as he extended his hand.  
"Hey Sam" he smiled and she raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face causing people to gasp as he recoiled and grabbed the left side of his face and before he had time to react Sam raised her hand and slapped him again and started to hit him and punch him but he still did nothing and it was only when she felt arms wrap around her pulling her away did she realize what she was doing.

"GET OFF ME, GET OFF ME" she screamed and all the members of the department were shocked by her response after all she never lost her temper this bad but Tom turned her round away from him. Zoe stormed over obviously furious with her and she grabbed some roughly by the arm "Everyone get to work, Chris can you come with me please?" she asked as she started to drag Sam toward her office and pushed her inside and Nicki closed the door behind them.

"SAM WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT" she shouted and Sam gulped she couldn't tell Zoe the real reason after all she had never told anyone and she wasn't about to start now.

"Sorry" she muttered and Nicki turned to her

"Dr Hanna Sam has reason to be upset with me, I didn't tell her I'd be working here and we had some issues as children more than the usual brother sister things, she was very jelous of me as a child because my parents were together and I had a good relationship with my Dad while she..." he trailed off at a look from Sam who wanted to slap him again.

"Jelous your father was a poor exuse for a Human being and as far as I'm concerned you are just the same" she spat angrily.

"Sam I love you right, your my sister but still don't you dare offend my father just because yours didn't really care about you" he shouted and she raised her hand and was about to slap him but he grabbed her arm and twisted it down by her side. She cursed and pulled it away angrily before Zoe had a chance to intervene and she looked angrily at Nicki obviously first of all shocked at the admission that they are related and then secondly at what she had witnessed "Chris we never attack another colleague even if it is a relative of yours" she scolded looking to Sam who scowled and Nicki nodded

"Sorry" he apologised "And Zoe it's Nicki" he replied and Zoe rolled her eyes

"Fine Nicki" she said and Sam scowled

"Look I've told you two no more fighting I don't care Sam if your father was never around and you hate Nicki's and Nicki I don't care if you think Sam hates your Dad because as long as you both work here you will behave in a civil manor" she ordered and Sam nodded and looked to Nicki who nodded.

"Good now get to work you guys and if I hear one report..." Zoe started to lecture and Sam contracted as pain shot though her groin again and she stopped listening and was aware she hadn't taken the penicillin and she was aware of Nicki tugging at her hand and she let herself be dragged out the office and as soon as they were out Nicki let go of her and walked away but Sam followed him

"No way we are going to talk about this" Sam shouted after him drawing some attention from a group of nurses and doctors and he turned round.

"Sam we have nothing to talk about" he said shrugging off her arm that she had placed on his arm

"We do Chris" she protested but he shut her up with a stare like his father used to give her and started to lecture her.

"Sam shut up ok, I know that your my older sister and I'm meant to think you amazing and on some days when we were growing up you were ok but most of the time you were a selfish brat who hated the fact that she was conceived on a drunken night where they were so drunk they forgot about a condom and then 9 months later you were the result. You made me and Dad feel like outsiders in our own home and I came here thinking that you might have actually grown up but you know what you are the same self absorbed brat from childhood" he Nicki snarled and Sam took a step back clearly hurt.

"Chris" she muttered but he shook her head

"I just want to get on with my job Sam and despite what you probably think I didn't take this job to spite you or hurt you nor to get close to you or get to know you I took this job because it was a job." Nicki said turning away from Sam and she looked hurt again and nodded in submission clearly hurt and she turned away and headed in the opposite direction needing to find Robyn and she quickly found her

"I need the penicillin" she said quickly and Robyn nodded and handed it over and Sam smiled greatfully

"Thanks" she replied and quickly before Robyn had a chance to say anymore went to the staff room and grabbed a drink and popped a pill out of its casing and put it into her mouth and swallowed it with a mouthful of water and smiled as she knew it wouldn't be long before the relief came.


	3. Chapter 3

**Right the re uploaded chapter that can actually be read!**

_"Sam shut up ok, I know that your my older sister and I'm meant to think you amazing and on some days when we were growing up you were ok but most of the time you were a selfish brat who hated the fact that she was conceived on a drunken night where they were so drunk they forgot about a condom and then 9 months later you were the result. You made me and Dad feel like outsiders in our own home and I came here thinking that you might have actually grown up but you know what you are the same self absorbed brat from childhood" he Nicki snarled and Sam took a step back clearly hurt._

_"Chris" she muttered but he shook her head_

_"I just want to get on with my job Sam and despite what you probably think I didn't take this job to spite you or hurt you nor to get close to you or get to know you I took this job because it was a job." Nicki said turning away from Sam and she looked hurt again and nodded in submission clearly hurt and she turned away and headed in the opposite direction needing to find Robyn and she quickly found her_

_"I need the penicillin" she said quickly and Robyn nodded and handed it over and Sam smiled greatfully_

_"Thanks" she replied and quickly before Robyn had a chance to say anymore went to the staff room and grabbed a drink and popped a pill out of its casing and put it into her mouth and swallowed it with a mouthful of water and smiled as she knew it wouldn't be long before the relief came._

* * *

"It's disgusting" Sam said and Tom looked over to her across their meals in the canteen

"What is?" Tom asked clearly not sure what she was talking about

"FGM" she replied softly only toying with her meal she wasn't really hungry and Tom looked up at her

"I know it is but we can't let it get us down it's a fact of life that people will be hurt but as doctors we help them and we will help all of the latest FGM victims" Tom reassured her stroking her hair back off her face and she smiled. Her pager went off and she looked at it

"It's the doctor again" she said sighing and she got up pushing the plate over to Tom thanking him and going back down to the ED.

"What is it Zoe?" she asked

"Sam can Nicki join you on your case in HDC please" Zoe asked and Sam nodded but she knew that Nicki would not be happy about it and she saw him come out of the staff room and Zoe beckoned over to him.

"Nicki your working on Sam's case" she said and Nicki smiled slightly

"Fine" he replied not happy about it but Zoe wouldn't know that "Where is he then?" he asked

"HDC" she replied and he set off and Sam was about to follow but Zoe grabbed her arm "Keep an eye on him Sam please and work well I don't want any complaints" she said and Sam nodded and followed her half brother. She was surprised to see that her brother had waited for her and she nodded and they stepped inside taking the file from him

"The urologist has confirmed a type 5 urethral injury with extra vulation from convention from the distal ballbus urethra does that make sense?" she asked holding the folder in her left arm.

"Can you put that in English?" the wife asked and Sam looked nervously to her "Look I'm your wife it's going to affect me too" and he nodded

"Tell her" he said

"Worst case scenario-" she started

"-Which this may not come to" Nicki interjected while Sam gave him a stern look and started to talk straight away after he had finished.

"We could be looking at possible incontinence-" she said however according to Nicki's law it seemed she was unable to answer a sentence before he jumped in!

"-And possible erectile distinction-" Nicki started but it was Sam's chance to jump in this time and play positive doctor

"But your husband could make a full recovery unlike the girls he was going to operate on" she snapped and Nicki looked at her sternly but Sam was passionate about this it wasn't right he shouldn't be able to do stuff like that and get away with it while those girls lives were changed forever.

"Your hospital allows women to kill their 5 month old fetus, why can they not let those same women chose to circumcise their child" he replied in a deathly calm voice and Sam stepped back those things were not the same thing how could he say that he didn't have a clue what it was like and she tensed up getting clearly angry and she felt a hand be put on her shoulder and she looked up to see Nicki's and Then back to the patient "Hmm where's the logic? He said after a couple of seconds pause and he was provoking her he had seen or caught a reaction and he knew it would wind her up if he baited her. She tried to remain calm focusing on Nicki's hand but it was't working

"You can't compare the two" she said appalled but amazingly still calm.

"I have and people do" he replied still in that ultimate calm voice that just frustrated Sam

"IT is not the same thing" she replied shrugging off Nicki's hand and walking quickly out of the room obviously upset. Nicki followed instantly Nicki follow instantly

"Be back in a sec" he said and he ran out of the room and ran after Sam "Sam, Sam" he called but he didn't catch up with her till the got to the staff room and he opened the floor and he saw her looking into her locker straying to hold in tears

"Sam" he said softly and she turned and fought to contain the tear that wanted to coarse down her cheek but no way was she going to let her brother see her like this but to her surprise he opened his arms and pulled her into them and wouldn't let her go.

"Sam I know this must be really difficult and at guy was bang out of order of you don't want to go back in there then I completely understand I will treat him and you can go and see Tom" he queried but Sam shook her head she had to treat this guy what kind of a doctor hid that make her otherwise

"I can't imagine what it's like" he ventured and Sam nodded there was no way he would ever know either the pain she felt, the rage the anger, the questions she wanted to ask but would never get a response to.

"You never will" she replied

"Not in the same way" he agreed "I'm truly sorry about the baby though it would have been what... 14 15" he said and she nodded.

" I should get back to him" Sam replied and Nicki nodded and Sam went to leave but he stopped her

"Sam" he called and she turned "I'm sorry about what I said about your Dad and when we were kids I didn't mean it" he replied bravely and she nodded.

"I'm sorry too" she replied and then on a related note " You were right though he was a useless father, you know he went round the ED saying he didn't have any kids, no one knew about me or my existence" she replied and Nicki took her hand and hugged her again.

"Well it's his loss" he replied and she smiled as they walked back to the patient and as soon as they approached Sam didn't feel like going in and she faltered

"Whenever your ready" he said kindly and entered and after 30 seconds or so she gained her courage and walked to the door and pushed it open and Nicki smiled at her.

"It's about our culture" she heard him say and she tensed up again hovering at the door "For them it is a positive thing it might not be for us but it doesn't mean that it is wrong" he protested aggressively.

"Of course it's wrong...Look...would you do it to her"the wife said looking down to her child with imploring eyes and Sam watched as he looked to his daughter and Sid nothing and to avoid the awkward silence Sam grabbed a chart and Nicki the IV Stand.

"I'd like a taxi please" the wife said standing up

"Yes" Nicki replied and showed her the way out leaving Sam and the doctor alone and despite the fact the doctor looked distraught Sam didn't have the capacity to care for him. She left the room quickly heading after her brother but in stead she saw Zoe and Ash "Zoe can I have a word?" she asked and Zoe nodded saying goodbye to Ash

"Please tell me you and Nicki haven't fallen out" she begged and Sam laughed

"No I jus wanted to say well done you saved a lot of girls a lot of pain" she replied and Zoe smiled

"Thank You Sam no how about a drink?" she asked and Sam nodded

"Sure" she replied "But I'll wait for Chris before I go" she said and Zoe smiled thinking their differences were over but of course they weren't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Right I am so sorry about the state of the last chapter I reread it and it was in really appalling state, I'm surprised people even managed to read it!**

_"I'd like a taxi please" the wife said standing up_

_"Yes" Nicki replied and showed her the way out leaving Sam and the doctor alone and despite the fact the doctor looked distraught Sam didn't have the capacity to care for him. She left the room quickly heading after her brother but in stead she saw Zoe and Ash "Zoe can I have a word?" she asked and Zoe nodded saying goodbye to Ash_

_"Please tell me you and Nicki haven't fallen out" she begged and Sam laughed_

_"No I just wanted to say well done you saved a lot of girls a lot of pain" she replied and Zoe smiled_

_"Thank You Sam now how about a drink?" she asked and Sam nodded_

_"Sure" she replied "But I'll wait for Chris before I go" she said and Zoe smiled thinking their differences were over but of course they weren't._

* * *

"Chris why did you chose to use Mum's name rather than your Dad's?" she asked as they sat at the pub with Sam buying the first round of a glass of wine for Chris and an orange juice for herself which she told people was mixed with vodka.

"Why did you go for Mum's name rather than your Dad's?" he asked back and Sam smiled

"Hey I asked first" she laughed and Nicki smiled

"Well I guess for the same reason as you, I didn't want anyone to compare me to my Dad and his career" and Sam nodded

"Same" she replied "Though if you could really call mine my father he did used to see me only 4 times a year the first Saturday after Easter Sunday, my birthday July 19th, thanks giving and around Christmas time. So to be honest I can't exactly use his last name as he was hardly a father to me plus I wouldn't want the hassle and to burden everyone with the fact that he isn't the fantastic guy they all think he is." she moaned and Nicki nodded understanding partially what she meant he remembered vividly her expression of complete delight on and excitement on her face as she saw him pull up to the drive in his new jaguar or Volvo from her view point on the window that she had taken up at least an hour earlier than he was meant to arrive. Then upon her return to the house her resentment made him feel as if she didn't care about him at all. While day dreaming he hadn't realized how much time had passed

"You care about him though" Nicki said and Sam reluctantly nodded

"I do" she admitted and he looked as if he w going to continue with this topic so she interrupted him.

"Why Nicki anyway?" she asked intrigued

"Short for Nicholls, I actually realized being called Nicholls from teachers than Chris or Christopher and I didn't want to sound like some posh twat so I shortened it" he replied and Sam nodded

"Do you want me to call you Nicki? She asked but he shrugged

"It's up to you as long as you stick to those two and none of the other names that you used for me when I was younger" she replied and Sam nodded.

"Agreed" she replied laughing and she looked over to the rest of the staff who were drinking. Noel it was clear to see was either drunk or was slightly under the influence.

"See how come if Sam and Nicki are brother and sister, how come Sam's white and Nicki's black?" he asked and all the staff laughed clearly in a drunken stupor but none answer till Zoe started "Noel, well they are, they are, they are..." she trailed off

"Half brother and half sister" Sam interrupted and the staff nodded "Ah..." they said and then Noel started to talk again.

"But how come you have the same surname?" he asked and Sam rolled her eyes

"Mine and Nicki's fathers are doctors and we didn't want to be compared to them" she answered and they "ah'd" again. Lucky for the pair of them they asked no more questions as neither felt like talking about their childhood except with each other and even then it was brief.

"So who's this Tom then I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting him yet? Well minus the whole attacking me incident that was sort of justified though" he replied and Sam smiled

"I'm so sorry about that I was just shocked I haven't seen you in 10 years and you look so much like...him" she finished not looking at him and Nicki nodded

"Thanks" he replied but Sam gulped she hadn't meant it as a compliment, she hated her step father she knew it sounded a cliché like she was being a spoiled brat who wanted her Mum and Dad back together, and she would be lying if she said she didn't want that but that wasn't the reason why she hated him, she hated him for lots of other reasons unknown to her little brother. But this was there night out

"Tom's fantastic, he's caring and sweet and he really loves me" she replied

"Well that's great now what's he like in the sac?" he asked and Sam tensed up and pulled back. "Too weird?" he asked and she nodded

"Definitely" she replied and he shrugged

"I can tell you all about my conquests if you want?" he asked and she shook her head violently

"No thanks" she replied and nodded to him "Do you want another drink?" she asked. He nodded and she laughed "Ok your round then" she joked and he frowned and got up "Orange juice again?" he asked and she nodded and as soon as he turned his back she took another tablet and swallowed it.


	5. Chapter 5

**So things I can say for certain **

**1. broken fingers suck and mean that I can't do things!**

**2. Being able to use one hand for typing really slows me down **

**3. And finally A and E departments look so much better in casualty than my local one!**

_ But this was there night out_

_"Tom's fantastic, he's caring and sweet and he really loves me" she replied_

_"Well that's great now what's he like in the sac?" he asked and Sam tensed up and pulled back. "Too weird?" he asked and she nodded_

_"Definitely" she replied and he shrugged_

_"I can tell you all about my conquests if you want?" he asked and she shook her head violently_

_"No thanks" she replied and nodded to him "Do you want another drink?" she asked. He nodded and she laughed again "Ok your round then" she joked and he frowned and got up "Orange juice again?" he asked and she nodded and as soon as he turned his back she took another tablet and swallowed it. _

* * *

She walked into the ED her head pounding from one of the worst headaches of her life and she had no reason for it and Nicki caught up to her putting his arm round her shoulders and talking very loudly on his phone.

"Yes babe we can meet up tonight for a round to, got to go I got work" he said and he hung up the phone

"How you feeling today my little sister" he smiled but she rolled her eyes and scowled as his voice made her head hurt worse

"Chris I'm older than you" she replied

"Make's no difference I'm taller than you" he laughed his cheerful personality making her feel slightly better.

"So I was just thinking last night how come I haven't seen you Dad, I thought he would have been eager to see me on my first day of work" he mocked and she elbowed him in the ribs

"Shut it" she replied and he laughed

"Oh come on I was only joking" he said

"Well I wasn't" she replied angrily pushing the staff room door open and was about to go though when Nicki bounced though it pushing in front of her and she frowned and looked angry and he gave her a small smile and tickled her chin and she continued to frown but he just laughed again

"Oh come on Sam lighten up what's up with you today?" he asked

"Nothing just a headache" she muttered and he took a step back shocked.

"With the amount you drank last night wow you have really gone down hill you used to be able to have 3 shots of vodka, glass of wine, 2 beers and that was just a regular night with you" he joked but she scowled as Zoe and Tom entered

"Did I just hear you correctly, Sam Nicholls was a party girl" Zoe laughed and Sam knew from the coy smile on Zoe's face she wouldn't be able to live this down.

"Thanks Nicki" she turned round to face him and he smiled back

"Your welcome sis" he replied and she frowned and Tom laughed and offered his hand

"Tom, Tom Kent" he introduced and Nicki nodded

"Ah I wondered when I'd be introduced to you" Nicki smiled and Tom's hand was left extended while Nicki admired him

"Yep your ok kitten" he replied and he shook his hand looking back to Sam and she laughed at Tom's confused expression "Nicki" Nicki introduced.

"Woa hang on why kitten?" he asked but before he could respond Nick's voice entered

"Hello guys how is everyone this...morning?" Nick entered the room and trailed off as he saw Nicki.

"Christoper Nicholls I presume" Nick said professionally extending his hand

"Call me Nicki " he said extending his hand and Nick shook it

"Uh...Sam a word in my office please" he asked and Sam rolled her eyes to Tom and Nick left.

"What does he want?" Tom asked but Sam shook her head

"Don't know but if it's something really pointless again like last time then I swear..." she trailed off and Tom smiled.

"Just don't lose your temper with him babe" he muttered and she smiled and kissed him passionately with Nicki making retching noises but they ignored them for a second till Nick's voice came round the door "Now Samantha" he yelled and they broke apart and Tom mouthed

"Samantha" and she scowled.

"You call me that and I will personally see that I have you castrated" she threatened and Nicki laughed

"And trust me kitten she will" he promised and she heard Tom's out burst of

"What is with the nickname kitten?" he protested and Sam just laughed and headed toward Nick's office. She knocked on the door "Mr Jordan" she said cautiously and he barked the order to come in and she half smiled at him but he continued to frown at her. "Take a seat" he ordered instantly feeling instantly like a naughty school child which was hardly surprising going on her past relationship with this guy despite that she didn't sit she didn't wish to not now.

"I said take a seat Samantha" he said angrily and she subsided and sat down opposite the desk "Samantha I think you know why your here" he said calmly hiding the anger but she shook her head and tensed up again "Ok let's refresh shall we yesterday a new doctors started, one that you decided to attack, physical attack, Samantha so much so that he bruised! Why would you do that to your brother? What possessed you to do it?" and when she didn't respond he continued "Your actions reflect back on me, I'm a world renown cardiac surgeon Samantha and I don't expect that sort of behavior from a child of mine, you are never to do that sort of thing again otherwise you are not to old for a smack"he threatened.

"I'm so sorry Dad it was just-" she started but was instantly shushed by Nick

"-Don't you dare mention that word around here again, you know people are never to know about you" he scolded and she dropped her head in shame for daring to mention the word.

"Sorry" she muttered self conciousley playing with her hair and he sensed her hurt and he looked guilty

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped ok, it was unfair of me" but Sam didn't look at him she felt too much pain

"Princess please" he begged checking that no one else was watching as he walked round to her side of the desk and lifted up her chin to him stroking a strand of her dark blonde hair back behind her ear.

"I should be going to work" she said coolly with a frosty edge to her tone and he nodded as she got up and headed to the door and put her hand upon that handle and he stopped her

"Sam" he called softly and she turned around "Don't be angry with me please I'm sorry for yelling at you" he said quietly and she nodded

"I'm not goodbye Mr Jordan" she replied in the same icy calm voice and left the office leaving Nick's mouth hanging wide open wishing he could have said more, wishing he could have told her how he felt.


	6. Chapter 6

_"I know I'm sorry Dad it was just-" she started but was instantly shushed by Nick_

_"-Don't Samantha you are never to mention that word in here" he scolded and she dropped her head in shame for daring to mention the word._

_"Sorry" she muttered and he looked guilty_

_"No I shouldn't have snapped ok, it was unfair of me" but Sam didn't look at him_

_"Princess please" he begged and he walked round to her side of the desk and lifted up her chin to him._

_"I should be going to work" she said coolly with a frosty edge to her tone and he nodded as she got up and headed to the door and put her hand upon that handle and he stopped her_

_"Sam" he called and she turned around "Don't be angry with me please I'm sorry for yelling at you" he said quietly and she nodded_

_"I'm not" she replied in the same icy calm voice and left the office._

* * *

Hurt coursed through her veins as she walked away from her father's office it was easy for him, easy to pretend he had no daughter had no little girl who had spent most of her childhood wanting to see him. Whereas for her it was the hardest thing in the world because it wasn't out of a determination to make it on her own that had led her to her mother's name it was the fact that her father hadn't wanted for her to use his name. She lent against the nurses' station "You ok Ice Queen?" he asked and instead of making her smile it made her jump and become angry.

"Don't call me that I have a heart" she replied quickly hurt and Tom backed off "sorry" he apologized but she shook her head.

"Hey what's wrong babe?" He asked but she walked off

"I have to get change" she said and she walked off to the changing room and changed into her scrubs. Once she was changed Tom was waiting for her and he wanted to continue the conversation but was spared the trouble of saying anything from a cry from Dixie

"Sam got a shout for you" she called and Sam nodded ignoring Tom's protests "Man troubles?" Dixie asked as they got outside the ED.

"You could say that" she replied and Dixie nodded

"You could always switch over to women princess" Jeff teased

"Not that sort of an issue Jeff" she replied hopping into the back of the ambulance

"What type of issue is it then?" He asked and Dixie whacked him in the arm

"Ow" he protested

"She's got a right to privacy but Sam waved her hand.

"Thanks but its fine Dix just a case of father trouble" she replied glad she had someone to talk to about things even if it was not "everything".

"Ouch that's not good" and she nodded

"He's just being such a jerk" she muttered and Jeff sympathized

"I know Princess fathers can be like that but they are only trying to protect you" Jeff defended and Sam nodded as they set off toward the destination.

"I know but he' still being such a jerk" she replied and they laughed as they turned on a roundabout. Jeff extended his arm backward to Sam who took it

"Just stay in there princess what did you do any way?" he asked

"I attacked my brother in front of all the ED and he found out about it and wasn't very happy about it, he gave me a whole lecture about how I represent him so I should think before I act and everything. For goodness sake no one even know's that I am his daughter but still, I represent him so I must act perfectly" she ranted and Jeff and Dixie exchanged looks

"Who is this guy?" Jeff asked

"He's a cardiac surgeon" she replied fiddling with her other fingers.

"Really so you have surgeons blood" Jeff said impressed and Sam laughed

"You could say that but I've never actually done surgery apart from in war but that wasn't proper surgery" she said and Jeff looked genuinly surprised

"I'm surprised I thought that would be your kind of thing" Jeff said but Sam shook her head.

"Guys were here" Dixie said and Jeff took his arm back and Sam, Jeff and Dixie jumped out and were truly shocked about what had happened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok thanks for all the support so far and I hope you will continue to support it!**

_For goodness sake no one even know's that I am his daughter but still, I represent him so I must act perfectly" she ranted and Jeff and Dixie exchanged looks_

_"Who is this guy?" Jeff asked_

_"He's a cardiac surgeon" she replied fiddling with her other fingers._

_"Really so you have surgeons blood" Jeff said impressed and Sam laughed_

_"You could say that but I've never actually done surgery apart from in war but that wasn't proper surgery" she said and Jeff looked surprised_

_"I'm surprised I thought that would be your kind of thing" Jeff said but Sam shook her head._

_"Guys were here" Dixie said and Jeff took his arm back and Sam, Jeff and Dixie jumped out and were truly shocked about what had happened._

* * *

There were fires every where in different cars and people screaming madly to relatives and loved ones and it made Sam squirm inside and she ran to the nearest car and helped to drag a women out who was screaming.

"Miss, miss can you talk to me tell me how your feeling?" Sam asked kindly but the women kept screaming and she indicated to Norman.

"One of yours" she said and he nodded and she moved on as a car at the far end exploded and Sam ran toward it ignoring shouts from her friends and colleagues.

"She's going to get herself killed Jeff" Dixie warned and Jeff nodded and instantly followed Sam and Dixie shouted again but still they both ignored her and she rolled her eyes and set about treating a patient.

Sam got to the explosion "Ok prioritize" she thought to herself and she looked for the people making the least noise and not moving and she spotted a boy and he must have been still in his teens lying unconscious a cut clearly visible on the right side of his face. She ran to him picking up a card next to him and read the information realizing it was a school smart card.

Name: Thomas Oliver Green

D.O.B: 03/06/99

And then there was a picture, a picture of this innocent 14 year old boy. She put her hand on his "Thomas, Thomas", she called but got nothing "Tom, Tom" she started and for a second then she was sure that she saw an eye lid flutter but she ignored it after all it had only happened once and that wasn't enough to get a confirmed Gcs. She slipped her hand into Tom's "Tom can you squeeze my hand if you can hear me" she ordered but got nothing. When he didn't respond she moved on and slipped her hand out and pinched down on finger nail and in relief he was still reacting. "Jeff we need to get him in now" she ordered

"In a minute princess" he promised and grabbed a bag of saline and started to run them into him when he suddenly became active and he sat up suddenly and vomited blood all over her. She looked repulsed for a second then remembered herself and patted him on the back and motioned to Norman who had finished escorting the women to one of the backed up ambulances. "Norman I need a board" she yelled and he ran and got her one and between the two of them they helped him onto the board. "Ok let's get him up and Norman can he go with you" she asked and he nodded and they picked him up off the ground and she doubled over in pain as pain shot to her stomach and she panted though it.

"Sam are you ok?" he asked and she nodded and tried to stand up _great _she thought as she gathered it was going to be her time of the month soon and she helped move him to the ambulance and nodded to Norman and his female partner and Norman jumped into the back and closed the door and Sam ran back toward a car that she could tell was about to go up and ran toward it trying to get to an elderly lady that was coughing up what looked to be blood and was refusing to move.

"Miss, Miss" she said ducking down next to her

"Hello darling" she said still breathing on the oxygen mask

"Hello I'm Dr Nicholls, I'm going to need you to move please" she asked but the lady shook her head.

"No thanks I'm fine here darling" she replied and Sam looked imploringly to her

"Look miss I'm not going to lie to you this car could blow any minute" she encouraged

"No I can't sweetie" and Sam cursed

"Look please just go" she replied. Sam exchanged a look with Dixie who was imploring her to leave

"SAM" she yelled and Jeff joined in but Sam was determined to stay until she could get her out.

"Look please" she begged putting her hand on the ladies hand

"Look my name is Sam" she introduced the flames starting to grow coming toward the women and her oxygen tank.

"Lisa" she replied and Sam turned to her

"Ok then Lisa why do you not want to move?" she asked

"I have no-one to live for Sam, I wake up every morning without a purpose for my life, I lost my husband, my son and my daughter doesn't talk to me" she said a tear in her eye. "I have no purpose in my life and I've just been waiting, waiting for death to take me and it will take me now" she cried and Sam took her other hand in her's.

"Look I know this looks bad now but life can get better ok, I've tried to kill myself and you know what I'm so glad I failed because I have a good life now" she said and the women looked at her imploringly.

"Really?" she asked

"Yes" she replied truthfully and the women looked enlightened and got up

"Ok" she replied and they started to head away from the flames and they got to a safe distance when Lisa started to go back.

"I dropped the photo, I dropped the photo" she muttered but Sam motioned to Dixie and Jeff and they grabbed her and Sam ran back

"SAM" they yelled angrily as she grabbed the photo and saw a spark start to light and she knew what was about to happen and Dixie and Jeff watched in horror as the car blew and they lost track of Sam.

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and can I say a massive thank you for all the reviews I have gotten so far from this story they are all much appreciated and give me inspiration to write! Plus loving the threats about what would happen if I killed Sam!**

_"Really?" she asked_

_"Yes" she replied truthfully and the women looked enlightened and got up_

_"Ok" she replied and they started to head away from the flames and they got to a safe distance when Lisa started to go back._

_"I dropped the photo, I dropped the photo" she muttered but Sam motioned to Dixie and Jeff and they grabbed her and Sam ran back_

_"SAM" they yelled angrily as she grabbed the photo and saw a spark start to light and she knew what was about to happen and Dixie and Jeff watched in horror as the car blew and they lost track of Sam._

* * *

"Ok so Dixie has confirmed that we are on the receiving end of a serious RTC on Ashdown lane. Can I have Ash, Zoe, Fletch, Tom, Wayne and Jaime in resus and in cubicles Robyn, Tess, Charlie, Nicki and...Where's Sam?" he asked everybody looked confused except Tom

"She's on the shout Dixie and Jeff wanted her" Tom said and Nick looked instantly worried.

"What why? Ok..." he said trying to calm himself down "Ok give me a shout when Sam comes back and tell her she's in cubicles" he turned quickly going straight back to his office and as soon as he was in he drew the blinds and sat down at the desk and placed his head in his hands. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ he thought banging the desk angrily and he looked up to his desk and suddenly all of his precise desk pattern made him angry and he swept all the items off the desk "AH" he screamed and he heard the items crash to the floor and he grabbed from the top draw of his desk a photo album the only thing he kept there. The picture on the front was the sonogram the one that Faith had forced him to have of their only daughter. He opened it and skimmed through the pictures looking for the one picture he wanted and he found it on the 6th page she must have been 7 when the picture was taken and it was on her birthday. Sam had been so happy, she had red stains on her face and her white dress with flowers on from the strawberries that they had picked. She was smiling up at the camera and had been in mid wave and Nick smiled now at it. If he was honest he never much liked the days he had spent with Sam if he'd had it his way he wouldn't have seen her at all, but after Faith's constant persistence and the fact after Sam's birth she suffered severe post natal depression social services had become involved and granted him temporary custody. Now though, now he had no choice about seeing her and yes now she was an adult and she understood everything things were easier but it didn't change how he felt. He had been worried about messing her up and so had never been much of a father but surprisingly he was getting angry over the fact his barely adult daughter was out there on a shout. Probably being irresponsible and reckless but come on he knew where she got that from and he got up from his desk no way could he stay here and he got out of his office and started pacing up to the nurses station still pacing.

* * *

Sam saw the car about to explode and threw herself down the ravine feeling rocks dig into her back and scrape across her arms as she log rolled down the blast narrowly missing her. She quickly got to her feet after managing to stop rolling and she started to run up the hill ignoring the searing pain that was pulsing though her left arm and the blood that was coming from a small gash on her head. She reached the top of the hill and she heard desperate shouts of her name and she smiled glad that people genuinely cared for her "I'm here" she yelled and she came up the ditch smiling and Jeff ran to her and rushed to support her placing her hand round her waist and as soon as he did that Sam was suddenly aware that she had injured her leg. "You alright princess?" he asked and he gently took her hand on her left and helped her back to the ambulance and Sam nodded "I'm fine Jeff" she promised but Jeff wasn't taking no for an answer.

"As soon as we get to the hospital we're checking you in" Jeff promised

"Really there's no need Jeff" she muttered and she handed the photo that had been clutched to her stomach the whole time to Lisa.

"Here it maybe slightly rough but hopefully it should be ok" she said and Lisa took it

"Thank you darling" she said and Sam smiled and tried to help Dixie get Lisa in the back of the ambulance but Jeff stared her down and helped her instead and then afterward Dixie went round to the front and Jeff and her got in the back.

"Are you badly hurt?" Lisa asked concerned and Sam laughed

"No I'm fine" but she continued to look concerned and Sam continued "Lisa trust me I was in Afghanistan I've had worse" she replied and Lisa looked slightly happier.

"Still I'm so sorry" she replied and Sam smiled

"Jeff can I have a bandage please" and Jeff passed it to her and she gently attempted to place it where she thought the bleeding was coming from and Jeff rolled his eyes

"Give it here" he replied and he helped her out and placed it on her forehead and she smiled.

"Thanks" she replied and she looked down at her lap

"Are you ok?" Jeff asked after a couple of seconds of her silence when she didn't respond he continued "You know that was really reckless Sam, you could have gotten yourself killed" Jeff scolded

"I know it's just... It just felt like the sort of thing my Dad would do" she confessed and Jeff reached across to her and took her hand.

"Look princess I don't know your Dad but I think even he would say that what you did was very reckless and I think he would rather have you alive from playing it safe rather than dead through a reckless act" he said and Sam didn't have the heart to contradict him. After all which normal persons Dad only saw them 4 times a year through choice and then whenever they were in public demand them to use their professional name and maintain a professional distance. She didn't respond and Jeff looked confused

"You disagree" he said and she nodded

"My father is a complicated person..." she started but she realized she was opening up too much "it doesn't matter though" she said quickly covering herself up. Jeff let it drop till they got to the hospital and she saw the ambulance doors open and there was Tom, Nicki and Fletch and Tom looked instantly concerned.

"Sam are you ok baby?" Tom asked kindly and she nodded smiling while Dixie did hand over and Jeff helped her inside the ED and to her great surprise one of the first faces she saw was her fathers face and she couldn't help but smile even if he wasn't impressed but even more to her surprise he rushed over

"Sam what happened?" he asked

"It's nothing" she replied trying to appear tough but he saw straight though it.

"That's clearly not true, Charlotte" he clicked to one of the nurses and they looked over "Can you please grab me a wheelchair" and Sam frowned

"Really there's no need" she replied but he was hearing none of it

"What happened to her?" he asked Jeff

"She decided to do another Rambo act" Jeff said.

"More specific" he said

"How about the fact that she ran toward explosions and then threw herself down a hill for a photo" he said and Nick looked annoyed _typical_ he thought to himself and Charlotte came back with the wheelchair.

"Sit" he said and she did

"Ok thanks Jeff I'll take it from here" he said and he wheeled her off to cubicles and put her in cubicle 3 and as soon as the curtain closed and she hopped ono the bed she knew the lecture was going to start.

"Sam what was that about?" he asked

"What do you mean?" she replied

"I mean Sam we argue and then you go out on a shout and nearly get yourself killed-" he scolded.

"-Hang on a minute I-" she started

"-Sam please let me finish" he paused and she didn't interrupt "Sam I'm sorry for this morning ok, I was angry and I shouldn't have been as harsh as I did but we really need to talk about this and about your reckless behavior" he implored and she nodded. He grabbed a wipe and removed the bandage on her head

"Ok I need you to strip to check for injuries" he ordered but she looked sternly at him

"I'm fine all that needs to be patched up is my arm, head and leg" she protested.

"Sam I need to check if you have been hurt anywhere else because knowing you, you wouldn't have said if you were injured" he implored and she frowned but only because she knew he was right.

"Come on Sam it's nothing I haven't seen before" he reasoned and she reluctantly removed her t shirt "Can you turn around while I..." he got the drift and turned around so she could remove her scrub bottoms and she placed them next to her and covered the top part of her legs with a towel. "Ok you can turn around" she said and he did

"Ok lie down for me then" he ordered and Sam reluctantly did as she was told as he turned round. He frowned as he looked at her as he noticed several bruises starting to spring up on her arms, legs and stomach and a cut on her stomach that he wanted to address straight away.

"Sam do you know what caused the cut on your stomach?" he asked

"I don't know I rolled down a hill so rocks maybe" she suggested and he perused this thought and tentatively put his hands on the edge of her stomach trying to feel for a foreign object but as he got closer to the cut Sam started to wince more drastically that soon not even he could pretend not to notice "Sam are you ok?" he asked and she nodded frantically but Nick Jordan knew when she was lying and he gave her a quizzical look.

"Ok it's just women things" she protested but he still didn't look convinced and grabbed a wipe and gently started to clean the blood off her stomach seeing her wince at every turn and he put a pad onto her stomach and bandaged it down. He then satisfied that her stomach was ok took a hold of her right leg and started to gently feel it. Unbeknownst to her Tom who had finished his patients had asked Jeff where Sam was and he had given him directions and Tom walked to the logical cubicle and opened the cubicle "Hey S..." he trailed off as he saw Sam lying virtually naked with Mr Jordan touching her legs.

**Hope you liked the chapter well I really liked writing it in any case!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Ah so here is the next part!_**

_"Sam do you know what caused the cut on your stomach?" he asked_

_"I don't know I rolled down a hill so rocks maybe" she suggested and he perused this thought and tentatively put his hands on the edge of her stomach trying to feel for a foreign object but as he got closer to the cut Sam started to wince more drastically that soon not even he could pretend not to notice "Sam are you ok?" he asked and she nodded frantically but Nick Jordan knew when she was lying and he gave her a quizzical look._

_"Ok it's just women things" she protested but he still didn't look convinced and grabbed a wipe and gently started to clean the blood off her stomach seeing her wince at every turn and he put a pad onto her stomach and bandaged it down. He then satisfied that her stomach was ok took a hold of her right leg and started to gently feel it. Unbeknownst to her Tom who had finished his patients had asked Jeff where Sam was and he had given him directions and Tom walked to the logical cubicle and opened the cubicle "Hey S..." he trailed off as he saw Sam lying virtually naked with Mr Jordan touching her legs._

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled going to Mr Jordan and making to pull him away but Sam stopped him

"Tom stop he's fine" Sam said quickly jumping up and trying to push him away and he only stopped trying to fight Nick when Sam touched his arm and Nick went to shut the cubicle's curtain as he was aware lots people were starting to stare.

"Stay away from her" he repeated and Sam put herself in the middle of him

"Tom leave him alone" she begged and as soon as she took his hand Tom started to ask questions.

"What's going on here Sam?" he asked

"Mr Jordan is checking me other for injuries" she informed him a little redundantly

You could have got me, hell even Nicki was free I know it would have been slightly awkward. Instead you get help from Mr Jordan why Sam?" Tom asked with an accusatory tone and Sam exchanged a quick glance with her father and used the first excuse that came into her blonde mind.

"First of all Mr Jordan is like double my age hell he's old enough to my Dad" she her father's eyes flash a warning but she continued without a pause "Second of all you and Nicki both had cases in rhesus and third and most importantly, I was hurt Tom, still am" she said motioning to her stomach "I didn't really care who was going to help patch me up" she finished. Her abrupt finish made him recoil

"I'm sorry babe I was just worried" he commented and Mr Jordan follow

"That's good to hear" he replied and now it was Sam's turn to flash the warning glance and he tried to cover his tracks.

"If your her" he added and Sam rolled her eyes

"Ok I have patients so I'll leave now but if you want anything then-"

"-I know where to find you" she mocked in a bored tone

"Good girl" he praised as he started to leave the cubicle.

"Good girl" she repeated. "What am I some dog?" She asked outraged "Depends" he replied vaguely

"On what?" She asked

"If you like to be tied up" he muttered and she laughed and as she did Tom left the cubicle. Mr Jordan blew out a sigh of relief "And here was me thinking that being caught with a 28 girl who was virtually naked was awkward" he commented and Sam laughed.

"Sorry about that" she apologized and he rolled his eyes

"It's ok Sam" he replied "I'll just try and fight that image" he smiled and Sam laughed and he continued to feel up her leg. "Ok it looked to be just a sprain but I'm going to prescribe you some painkillers and Sam nodded.

"Ok you can put your bottoms on now and I'll look at your arm" he said and she nodded and he turned round while Sam put her scrub bottoms on and he turned back around and addressed her arm.

After he had finished patching up she smiled to him "Thanks Mr Jordan" she said getting off the bed and pulling on her scrub top and Mr Jordan looked at her

"Sam believe it or not I do actually care about you and I don't want you to go and get yourself killed trying to get my attention" he begged and Sam nodded.

"I know I'm so sorry Mr Jordan" she said and Nick looked upset at the mention of his name and he walked toward her slowly and she didn't move as he placed his arms around her waist holding her head against his chest.

"I should get back to work" Sam said taking a step back away from him not letting herself fall for the routine

"Ok but only light duties" he replied and he opened the cubicle and Sam stepped out

"Hey Nicki, Tom" she replied smiling at the pair of them and they smiled back and Tom came to see her quickly and hugged her and she smiled and kissed him.

"I'm so glad you are ok, you got me worried" he muttered and Sam laughed

"I'm glad" she replied

"Your glad Sam, I have no nails left" he joked holding up his nails and she laughed

"How about we go out for the evening me, you maybe Nicki" she suggested and he nodded.

"I like that idea" he replied and he shouted over to Nicki "You want to come out for a drink with me and Sam after work" he said and he nodded

"Sure it would be great thanks, well I'd prefer dinner, you know what do you one better do you and Sam want to come back to mine tonight I'll cook dinner" Nicki suggested and Tom nodded instantly.

"That sounds good doesn't it?" He said and nudged Sam who didn't look impressed that Tom was answering for her.

"Where are you staying?" She asked

"Mum and Dad's old place" he said and she was instantly hit with the feeling that she didn't want to go. But Tom's nudge kicked her into gear and she realized that if she didn't go then suspicion would be aroused "Sure" she replied and she squeezed Tom's hand needing reassurance and Nicki looked politely taken a back

"Thanks Sam" he muttered glad.

**Hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok everyone just to say you will find out what is wrong with Sam but it will be a little bit further into it, not much but a little and I appreciate any guesses you guys have!**

_"That sounds good doesn't it?" He said and nudged Sam who didn't look impressed that Tom was answering for her._

_"Where are you staying?" She asked_

_"Mum and Dad's old place" he said and she was instantly hit with the feeling that she didn't want to go. But Tom's nudge kicked her into gear and she realized that if she didn't go then suspicion would be aroused "Sure" she replied and she squeezed Tom's hand needing reassurance and Nicki looked politely taken a back_

_"Thanks Sam" he muttered glad._

* * *

They arrived at her Mum and step Dad's old place because despite the fact that her Dad was never around she would never submit to the fact that he was her "Dad". After all she still felt awkward in this place like some how she didn't belong but she ignored the feeling as she had made a pointed effort for tonight. She had dressed in a semi long aqua blue dress that hugged her beautifully slim figure, Tom however had not taken the same approach and instead had dressed in a rather casual checked shirt and jeans. After complementing her on her dress her brother led them into the kitchen and went to the fridge "Drink?" He asked and Tom nodded "Great help yourself" he said and Sam scowled and laughed at her brothers fantastic hospitality but Tom didn't mind as he helped himself to a beer. "Sam" he offered picking up a beer but she shook her head

"No thanks I'd prefer a diet coke" she said and Tom looked in the fridge.

"No he hasn't got any he's got normal coke though" he said and Sam nodded and he got one out and also orange juice

"I guess you want..." he started and she nodded and so didn't continue.

"Thanks Tom" she replied and he poured a mixture of both of them into a glass and she took it.

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you" she replied eagerly taking the drink and taking a sip and he laughed

"So what do you guys fancy, pizza, Chinese, Indian?" he asked and Sam frowned

"Hang on I was promised a home cooked meal" Sam laughed smiling to Nicki.

"Oh come on nobody believes that" Nicki defended

"Just because you lie to women to get them into bed doesn't mean you can lie to me" she replied and he frowned and pushed her on the shoulder offended.

"That was harsh" he moaned and Sam sighed

"I know I'm sorry" she replied "How about I cook for everyone then" she suggested and Tom laughed

"You cook" he scoffed and she looked offended.

"I'll have you know I happen to be an excellent cook aren't I Chris?" she prompted

"Yeh if your looking to get food poising" he responded and she responded quickly pushing his chest and he stumbled back and laughed.

"I don't give people food poising" she protested "You know what I am cooking you two dinner and you two will shut up and eat it and survive" she said passionately and they laughed.

"Fine" they replied and they left the kitchen

"And that kitten is how you get a free dinner" he laughed and Tom put his hands on his hips and laughed.

"That was mean but very impressive" he laughed and Tom headed back into the kitchen "I'm going to help Sam" he said and he motioned to Nicki "You coming?" he asked and he shook his head

"Nah, too many cooks you know" he said. Tom looked at him

"So let me get this straight this is your kitchen, in your house and we're your guests and we're cooking" he confirmed and Nicki laughed

"Yep" he replied slyly. "You know if you wanted to get out of cooking I could show you Sam's old room" he offered but he shook her head

"I shouldn't it's not fair to her" Tom said but Nicki shrugged his shoulders

"Trust me it used to be a regular thing for Sam when she was younger" he informed and Tom looked to her concerned.

"Really?" he asked

"Yeh she used to cook Mondays, Wednesday, Fridays Saturdays and sometimes Sunday's" he said and alarm bells were ringing for Tom

"How come?" he asked trying to sound innocent.

"Dad was out days and nights and mum used to be out most nights" he replied

"Really what did your mum do?" he asked and Nicki suddenly found an awkward solace in shifting on his feet

"Stripper" he said quietly and Tom choked on his beer

"Sam never mentioned that your mum was a..." and he trailed off as Nicki laughed heavily.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe you bought that, she was a waitress" he laughed

"That was mean" Tom said "You made me feel really awkward, I didn't know what to say" Tom said quickly

"Well who's fault was that" he replied and Tom punched his arm playfully and Sam poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Is that what you 2 count as help?" she asked as she dived her head back into the kitchen

"Sorry babe" Tom shouted and Nicki followed it

"Sorry Sam" he said and they both went into the kitchen.

"Mmm do I smell your homemade tomato and pesto sauce?" Nicki asked and Sam raised an eye brow

"Yes indeed" she replied "And you said you didn't like my cooking" she laughed

"Ah no I didn't I just said I got food poising off of it" Nicki protested.

"That was one time and I was 11, you should have tried cooking a meal at age 11" she said defensively

"I know" he replied he remembered well the days that his sister had cooked for him "Sam taught me to cook you know? Only when Dad wasn't around though" he said and Tom looked to Sam.

"Really you taught him?" he queried and she nodded

"Yep I was good at it too I said if I wasn't a doctor I should have been a teacher" she said and Tom smiled as Sam started to heat up the sauce and drain the pasta and then proceeded to mix the two together.

"Chris can you get some bowls out?" she asked "Tom can you get some cutlery?" and when he looked confused she continued "3rd draw to my left" she said quickly and with the hand that wasn't stirring she grabbed his arm pulling him round clearly used to it. He got it out and went through and put it on the table and Nicki tried to do the same "Don't you dare I need those" she replied quickly and he brought from over and she put the pasta into the dishes and took 2 of them through. She then waited to do the washing up but the boys shouted through "Come on Sam" they yelled but Sam started to put them in the dish washer any way which was fantastic as when she was younger she didn't have one. It wasn't till all the dishes were done that she went through to the boys and was surprised to see they had waited

"You didn't have to" she muttered embarrassed but they didn't mind and she sat down and they all started to eat.

**Hope you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

_"Chris can you get some bowls out?" she asked "Tom can you get some cutlery?" and when he looked confused she continued "3rd draw to my left" she said quickly and with the hand that wasn't stirring she grabbed his arm pulling him round clearly used to it. He got it out and went through and put it on the table and Nicki tried to do the same "Don't you dare I need those" she replied quickly and he brought from over and she put the pasta into the dishes and took 2 of them through. She then waited to do the washing up but the boys shouted through "Come on Sam" they yelled but Sam started to put them in the dish washer any way which was fantastic as when she was younger she didn't have one. It wasn't till all the dishes were done that she went through to the boys and was surprised to see they had waited_

_"You didn't have to" she muttered embarrassed but they didn't mind and she sat down and they all started to eat._

* * *

They had a good diner that's what they all agreed, they also agreed that Sam wasn't as bad of a cook as they earlier had claimed and that it was all a ruse to get her to cook. Well almost a perfect dinner minus a spill on her dress from Sam which she insisted was a sign. Of course they had both received a hit but they continued to laugh and have fun till it got late

"Look do you two want to stay?" he offered and Sam shook his head

"No thanks" she replied quickly.

"Oh nonsense Sam it will take to long for you to get back, look your beds already made up and I have a blow mattress in there for Tom too" Nicki said and Sam nodded reluctantly.

"Fine" she replied "Thanks Chris" she said and Sam yawned "I' m so tired" she moaned and Tom put his arm round her waist "Do you mind if I go to bed?" Sam asked and Nicki nodded.

"Course you can me and kitten can bond" he smiled and Tom looked grumpy but Sam laughed again and she kissed Tom good night and gave her brother an odd little hug. She went upstairs to her bedroom and opened the bright white door revealing her childhood room of trauma and carefully examined it checking to see if any of the items were out of place. But nothing was again as expected it was almost like her room had been left as a monument with no one wanting, daring to enter. The single coloured tickle-me-pink walls met the light wooden floor in perfect junction so it made the room look like a teenagers. A bed sat directly opposite and again was decked with the same pink colouring and still housed the array of her teddy bears that she had been into back then most of which were unicorns and care bears ironic when she thought about it now. She stepped into the room and looked further round and she saw the mattress that Chris had set up for him and smiled as she saw it and she scanned it down to her desk. It was pink, bright pink and was the only item in the room that didn't fit with the teenage theme as it gave the room a far more childish air. She looked back to her bed again and wasn't happy about it and bent down next to the bed and traced the imprint of where her body had been for 6 straight weeks. Where she had bled for days and had been spoon fed baby food, and it all came flooding back to when she entered this room and she got up quickly and got into bed not bothering to take off her stained dress and not even the blessed relief of sleep could relieve the memories that were flooding back to her preoccupied brain and annoyed as a burning sensation occurred and she regretted not having her tablets here

_Pain rickishaded through her radiating especially from her abdomen and lower part of her body and she knew why it was happening but didn't have the heart to think about it. As she started to panic trying to struggle free "HELP" she screamed "HELP" she screamed but no one came, it was beyond her worst nightmare completely alone in pain and tied up like she was a common criminal. "MUM" she screamed but no one came and she broke down into tears "MUM, MUM, MUM" she cried curling up into the smallest ball she could. _

* * *

Tom and Nicki bashed their beers together and took a sip both clearly happy in the bonding exercise

"So what was Sam like when she was younger?" Tom asked drunkenly.

"Oh she was bad real bad, she was a real bad girl" Nicki slurred back when screams from upstairs made Tom instantly sober up as he realized that it was Sam's screaming voice and he exchanged a look to Nicki who didn't look that worried.

"It's ok she did that quiet a lot" he replied but Tom didn't look convinced and he ran upstairs giving his apologies of course and into the room where the screams of "Mum" were coming from.

"Sam, Sam" he said running through the door and running to his girlfriends writhing figure as she started to toss and turn on the edge of the bed making her way to the edge and she was getting close to falling off and was just about to before Tom caught her and lifted her to bed again. Before he was aware of what was happening Sam had woken up and she was sweating perfidiously and looked started and wide eyed at Tom like she was a little girl who had done wrong and she was scared of a punishment.

"It's ok baby" he muttered as he sat on the bed with her too and cradled her in his arms "Hush baby" he whispered but Sam was too frightened and tried to fight against him pushing him away from her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry please don't, please don't leave me please" she begged but Tom wasn't planning on going any where as he held her and he heard some one come up the stairs and presuming that it was Nicki though not wanting to take any risks held her closer and facing away from the door for her own protection.

"Tom" he heard Nicki's familiar voice and smiled as he poked his head round the door "How is she?" he asked

"Nightmare" he mouthed and Nicki nodded and left. If Tom was honest I think now, today in this very moment was the most intermate he had ever gotten to her as he caressed her long blonde hair tieing it around his as he was about to fall asleep he heard Nicki shout which of course made Tom suddenly on super alert and am wake up violently and accidentally whack Tom across face specifically his eye.

"Sorry" she said quickly burrowing Tom but he didn't mind it as Nicki re-entered the room with a small raggedy teddy bunny rabbit with a half chewn left ear and also a left leg that was threatening to fall off but Nicki handed it to Sam and smiled as she took it and hugged it however still in the arms, of her boyfriend.

**OOH SO WHAT IS IT ALL ABOUT GUESSES PLEASE**


	12. Chapter 12

_"It's ok baby" he muttered as he sat on the bed with her too and cradled her in his arms "Hush baby" he whispered but Sam was too frightened and tried to fight against him pushing him away from her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry please don't, please don't leave me please" she begged but Tom wasn't planning on going any where as he held her and he heard some one come up the stairs and presuming that it was Nicki though not wanting to take any risks held her closer and facing away from the door for her own protection._

_"Tom" he heard Nicki's familiar voice and smiled as he poked his head round the door "How is she?" he asked_

_"Nightmare" he mouthed and Nicki nodded and left. If Tom was honest I think now, today in this very moment was the most intermate he had ever gotten to her as he caressed her long blonde hair tieing it around his as he was about to fall asleep he heard Nicki shout which of course made Tom suddenly on super alert and am wake up violently and accidentally whack Tom across face specifically his eye._

_"Sorry" she said quickly burrowing Tom but he didn't mind it as Nicki re-entered the room with a small raggedy teddy bunny rabbit with a half chewn left ear and also a left leg that was threatening to fall off but Nicki handed it to Sam and smiled as she took it and hugged it however still in the arms,of her boyfriend._

* * *

Her eyes were burning against the harsh light from the window as she had forgot to close the curtains and she was aware of the fact that her boyfriend wasn't there and she sat up. She was suddenly remembering everything that had gone on and she wasn't happy as she realized that Tom would have questions but she didn't want to answer them, she didn't have an answer. She pushed herself up and was about to get out of bed when her door opened and Tom smiling face emerged carrying a tray of freshly brewed coffee, a glass of orange juice and eggy bread with ketchup.

"I love you so much" she muttered as he handed over the tray and she smiled and he perched on the edge of the bed and watched as she ate eagerly a smile forming on her innocent face. "You know I'm surprised your room was so...Pink" he finished and Sam scowled

"Not through my choice" she replied

"What do you mean?" he asked

"My lovely step father he decided that what all girls like is pink, bright pink" she replied. Tom was smiling and she scowled

"It's not funny you know" she commented and he nodded

"Of course it's not" he replied putting his hand on hers for a second and she smiled.

"So what colour was your other room then?" Tom asked interguid and was not prepared for Sam's sudden tension and look away

"I didn't have one" she replied slowly still looking away and Tom looked confused

"What do you mean babe, are you telling me you never had a room at your Dad's?" he asked sadly and she nodded.

"To say the least, I don't even actually know where he lives" she replied laughing slightly and Tom looked confused

"But I thought you knew your Dad" he said and she nodded.

"Oh I do but I only saw him four times a year minus when I was a baby when my Mum had a little problem with alcohol and post natal depression" she said and to Tom's surprise her voice didn't seem sad more factual.

That must have been difficult" Tom commented sadly and then added "I thought I had it hard" and Sam shook her head

"At least I know my father's no good whereas you well up until a few weeks ago you never knew him and then for him to..." She trailed off not wanting to say the word die.

"No but Sam while I didn't know him he could have been anyone and I could make up any stories I like, about why he wasn't here for me but I guess It's different if your Dad is around but lazy" he finished and Sam nodded.

"I wouldn't call him lazy far from it I just think he's busy too busy for me and too busy with all my petty problems!" She replied calmly and Tom hadn't considered it like that

"What did/does he do?" He, asked and Sam realized she was heading into murky territory.

"Cardiac surgeon" and then before he could respond he continued "You know I think my mum has a type both me and Nicki's Dad's were doctors" she smiled and Tom looked impressed

"Really where did she find them?" he asked

"A bar, with alcohol" she commented and Tom laughed.

"It seems that you seemed to have continued with that...type" he replied and she playfully hit his arm.

"I'm nothing like my mother" she muttered and he smiled

"Course your not" he replied and then after a few seconds "Hey how come I haven't met your mother?" he asked tentatively and her smiled quavered and fell.

"Tom you don't really want to meet her do you?" she muttered and he nodded

"Of course I do, I want to meet your mum, Dad, step Dad every person in your life that you value to be important" he replied and she looked nervous contemplating he answer for a second.

"Ok then we can see my Mum, but only my Mum alright" she replied and she heard Nicki scream from the next room and both of them got up quickly and ran into the next room.

"What's..." he trailed off as the site of what was in front of him and Sam sent horrifying shivers down their spines and possibly even more terror through Sam.

**AH SO WHAT IS IN THE BOX Please continue to review they are great!**


	13. Chapter 13

**You have a user who is going on holiday to thank for this being uploaded so quickly because I felt bad about leaving them in surspence for so long!**

_"I'm nothing like my mother" she muttered and he smiled_

_"Course your not" he replied and then after a few seconds "Hey how come I haven't met your mother?" he asked tentatively and her smiled quavered and fell._

_"Tom you don't really want to meet her do you?" she muttered and he nodded_

_"Of course I do, I want to meet your mum, Dad, step Dad every person in your life that you value to be important" he replied and she looked nervous contemplating he answer for a second._

_"Ok then we can see my Mum, but only my Mum alright" she replied and she heard Nicki scream from the next room and both of them got up quickly and ran into the next room._

_"What's..." he trailed off as the site of what was in front of him and Sam sent horrifying shivers down Tom's spine and terror through Sam._

* * *

Tom ran to the open box fighting the urge to be sick as Nicki had knocked over the jar of congealed clotted blood that had spread across a towel that was stained with old blood but not the blood from the jar, different blood along with a simple scalpel and a length of crimson stained white rope and at this Tom had to run to the window and throw it open as he vomited out of the window into the street nearly hitting a nearby cat. He turned back in and was shocked to see Sam approaching the box not fighting an urge to be sick, not upset just trembling with a sense of familiarity. "Sam get away from it?" he ordered but she didn't move picking up the towel in trembling hands and straightened it out and into the box fell a tiny solid gold heart necklace and she froze as she saw the delicately etched markings of the letters S and N and she quickly snatched it up and pressing it to her pounding heart and she felt whole. "Bin this" she said quickly and the boys looked at her

"Come on Sam we have to go to the police with this" Tom said saying what they were both thinking but she shook her head

"Don't bother" she replied grabbing the box roughly.

"I told you Sam we have to report this" Tom persisted but she shook her head.

"No they won't be interested" she replied quickly putting her hand onto her stomach and Nicki suddenly took a step back

"Sam what's going on?" he asked

"Just please let it go" she begged but they shook their heads

"No we have to call for the police" he ordered but Sam shook her head and tensed up

"Fine" she muttered giving in and started to choke tears.

* * *

Tom held her tentatively on the sofa as she cried into his chest while he kept a hand on her stomach rubbing it as she had told him she was feeling unwell. "You feeling better?" he asked but she shook her head

"No" she replied

"Well have you had some paracetamol?" he asked and she nodded

"Yes but it's not really helping" she replied and he stroked her stomach in a clockwise movement while the police started to question Nicki over the findings. Sam was nervous, nervous because with the police were here "It's ok" he muttered as 2 policemen one women youngish about early 20's with short blonde hair and blue eyes who smiled encouragingly at Sam who she could tell was upset. There was also an older clearly more experienced officer who was male in his 40's with dark grey hair and hard a tired, weary seen too much face and he came over.

"Mr Tom Kent and Miss Samantha Nicholls I presume, I'm DCI Colhoun and this is DI Ligburn" he smiled going over to them and extending his hand and Tom took it and he moved onto Sam but quickly stopped after realizing that she wasn't going to shake and he beckoned for the blonde cop to sit on the sofa.

"Ok Dr Nicholls has just talked me through from his point of view now is there any other extra information you can tell me about?" the older cop said motioning to both of them.

"I'm sorry I don't know anything yesterday was my first time in the house" Tom explained "But Sam might be able to help this was her child hood home" and Sam froze up again stopping crying instantly

"I'm sorry" she said quickly "I can't help you" she said quickly burying herself once again into Tom's chest and he wrapped his remaining arm around her protectively. But they still wanted to talk to her but Tom interrupted them

"Look I understand that you are in a difficult position as you need to write down everything that's been said and start proceeding with an investigation but would it possible to do this slightly later, Sam is feeling ill at the moment women's things" Tom said and the cops nodded making the older one feel uncomfortable while DI Ligburn just laughed.

"Of course but Miss Nicholls do you mind answering me one question?" DI Ligburn asked and her superior looked at her scornfully and Sam nodded

"Sure" she replied

"Thanks, your brother told me that you two are only half related, now would you mind if you know telling me the country your step father was born in or lived in for most his life?" she asked and again the other officer looked scornfully at her.

"Um...urgh...I think Ethiopia" she said in a small voice and Tom stroked her arm again and the 2 police officers looked at each other and got up

"Ok thanks Miss Nicholls that will be all if you have any other information that could be useful please don't hesitate to contact us" DCI Colhoun said and handed her a card and motioned to the colleague and they got up and headed toward the front door and left. As soon as they did all 3 of them exchanged a look of shock and Sam looked upward toward Tom and she kissed him tenderly "Thank you" she muttered and he smiled and took her in tighter

"That's what boyfriends are for" he muttered and she smiled again a beautiful smile that could make even the saddest people on the planet believe that there is hope in the world.


	14. Chapter 14

_"Of course but Miss Nicholls do you mind answering me one question?" DI Ligburn asked and her superior looked at her scornfully and Sam nodded_

_"Sure" she replied_

_"Thanks, your brother told me that you two are only half related, now would you mind if you know telling me the country your step father was born in or lived in for most his life?" she asked and again the other officer looked scornfully at her._

_"Um...urgh...I think Ethiopia" she said in a small voice and Tom stroked her arm again and the 2 police officers looked at each other and got up_

_"Ok thanks Miss Nicholls that will be all if you have any other information that could be useful please don't hesitate to contact us" DCI Colhoun said and handed her a card and motioned to the colleague and they got up and headed toward the front door and left. As soon as they did all 3 of them exchanged a look of shock and Sam looked upward toward Tom and she kissed him tenderly "Thank you" she muttered and he smiled and took her in tighter_

_"That's what boyfriends are for" he muttered and she smiled again a beautiful smile that could make even the saddest people on the planet believe that there is hope in the world._

* * *

They came back to their room and Sam went to start to change but Tom stopped her "Sam can I check your dressing please" he asked and Sam looked at him quizzically

"Tom is that really necessary?" she asked

"Yes, it is" he replied and she rolled her eyes

"You just want me to take my top off don't you" she muttered. He didn't look very happy at this

"Sam you don't have to take your top off just lift it up, I know that your not comfortable with it" he said sympathetically and she smiled

"No it's fine I'll try" and she lifted her t shirt up and took it off and he let her look at her assets but surprisingly his eyes never flicked to it. Instead they went straight to her bandage and he gently started to tease it off and she flinched and breathed in through her teeth in pain.

"Sorry, sorry" he appoligsed and he gently rubbed her stomach trying to distract her while he teased it off until giving up and ripping it off and she tensed up and "Ah"'d in pain.

"Sorry, sorry" he said again and bent down looking at her cut and nodded as it seemed to look healthy

"Ok so I'm going to get a plaster anyway but it looks as if it is healing nicely" he smiled and she rolled her eyes

"Quel surprise" she replied. He got her a plaster from the bathroom and gently placed it across her stomach and it blended in "Thanks" she muttered.

"Look Sam we need to talk about last night" he ventured but she clammed up

"No Tom, look please I'm sorry I shouldn't have let you hear it ok that was wrong of me" she apologized

"Oh come on Sam it's ridiculous that I haven't heard it before, Sam I'm your boyfriend for God's sake and yet I haven't even seen the inside of your house!" he said and Sam nodded.

"Tom I'm sorry, it's not you but I'm just not ready ok I had some bad experiences when I was younger with sex and I don't want to get into it too soon" she said quickly and Tom looked taken a back.

"Sorry Sam" he muttered and she nodded "I'll leave you to change" he said and he left the room not before he kissed her on the lips. Sam looked around dismayed to find out that the only clothes she had was the blue dress she was wearing and that was stained with sauce and she looked over to her old chest of draws and groaned realising that she would actually have to raid her teenage wardrobe. She went over and started to comb through the variety of rather...interesting attire finally selecting and changing into a short black crop top that had no sleeves and was completely strapless and again short black ripped denim shorts and left the room seeing Tom looking at his watch facing to the door. She quickly and quietly with intent crept up behind him and wrapped her arms seductively around his body and he turned sharply and his look was priceless as he eyed her up and down "Stare much" she commented and the sound of foot steps on the stairs made them both turn around.

"Tell me you have another t shirt your going to be wearing" Nicki begged seeing her semi naked state and she rolled her eyes.

"Really your playing the jealous brother card, how many times did I see you coming home with countless numbers of blonde bimbos" Sam said exasperatedly and Tom laughed.

"Come on it wasn't loads of women" he replied self consciously and Sam rolled her eyes and mouthed the figure "4 girls in a week" and Tom laughed and while Sam grabbed the front door key and opened it and Tom high fived Nicki.

"Chris do you want a lift?" she asked "And when I mean I'll give you a lift, I of course mean Tom will give you a lift as it's his car" she smiled giving Tom a cute teasing litle smile and he rolled his eyes.

"No it's ok I finish early today anyway" he replied and Tom smiled

"Ok then" Tom said and he quickly took Sam into a kiss deliberately for her brothers gain and Sam wrapped her arms round his body and Nicki put his head into his hands.

"Seriously guys" he moaned and Sam laughed and they broke apart each going round to their sides of the car and getting in

"Come on work awaits" Tom muttered as Sam grabbed his hand.

* * *

"Ok I want an annaylse of the blood with an estimate of how old I would also like someone to test the towel for DNA proof and to look into the old members of that house, we don't know how long it has been there "DCI Colhoun ordered walking through the station barking to the various detectives. DI Ligburn ran to keep up.

"Sir, Sir" she said after him

"What is it?" he snapped

"Are you going to look into my suggestion?" she prompted

"I might" he replied going into his office and taking a seat ignoring her standing there.

"But Sir the step Dad comes from Ethiopia, are we not going to address that! Or the fact that all the equipment was stuff that you would use" DI Ligburn prompted

"Look Alisa I know that you are freshly graduated and desperate to prove yourself but this is probably nothing more than a case of early labor where someone has forgotten to clean up" he replied. Alisa looked down at her shoes "Look this is Holby not Ethiopia ok, but as it is not uncommon for this kind of thing I'll investigate ok" he said and she smiled

"Thanks" she replied "Do you mind if I check the labs?" she asked and he nodded.

"Sure go ahead" he replied and she thanked him and left and made her way to the lab

" Dr Blakley, Dr Colern" she said kindly and trying to contain a smile as she said her boyfriends name.

"Ah DI Ligburn what can we do for you?" Dr Colern asked coming out from behind the microscope and looking to Alisa smiling at her "And if you wish for a specific thing where can I do you?" he muttered and she laughed quietly as he looked up to her. His light emerald sparkling eyes twinkled at her as he looked at her with his pale white complexion and nerdy geeky glasses and she bit her lip and struggled to contain laughter as his light brown hair flicked over his forehead and the back stuck up at awkward angles. "As much as I would love that babe, I'm not here for that. Actually I was waiting on some quick results on a bloodied towel that came in a box with a scalpel and other items" she said her voice turning from a whisper to a normal volume half way through.

"Sure I'll chase them up for you Lissa" Dr Blakley said

"Thanks Alex" she replied and she smiled and swept her long brunette hair into a ponytail again and left leaving the two of them alone .

"So Dr Colern this offer you were talking to me about, the one where you take care of a specific need how about tonight my place?" she suggested leaning in and he got instantly drawn in

"Definitely" he replied leaning in and was just about to kiss her when the doors opened and Dr Blakley re-entered.

"Ok so the results are still being processed because they are very new in but I will get them sent through quick as possible, but I suspect that wasn't the real reason for coming down was it DI Ligburn" she teased and she looked guilty.

"Um...No but I just wondered as a forensic specialist could you help me out, I have a theory and I was told it was quite far fetched but I just wondered your take on it" she suggested. She told them the theory and she looked interguid

"Yeh that is a theory, unlikely but could be possible I'll check the blood if you want, try and work out if there was blood from another human but it might be difficult because depending on the blood group there may not be a difference" she said and Alisa smiled.

"Thank you" she said and she hugged her quickly and she looked taken aback

"It's ok" she replied patting her on the back till she was released and Alisa smiled over to her boyfriend and Alex rolled her eyes.

**Ooh so what is the theory?**


	15. Chapter 15

**So hope everyone is enjoying the story and I will tell you that the mystery of Sam will be revealed soon **

_"So Dr Colern this offer you were talking to me about, the one where you take care of a specific need how about tonight my place?" she suggested leaning in and he got instantly drawn in_

_"Definitely" he replied leaning in and was just about to kiss her when the doors opened and Dr Blakley re-entered._

_"Ok so the results are still being processed because they are very new in but I will get them sent through quick as possible, but I suspect that wasn't the real reason for coming down was it DI Ligburn" she teased and she looked guilty._

_"Um...No but I just wondered as a forensic specialist could you help me out, I have a theory and I was told it was quite far fetched but I just wondered your take on it" she suggested. She told them the theory and she looked interguid_

_"Yeh that is a theory, unlikely but could be possible I'll check the blood if you want, try and work out if there was blood from another human but it might be difficult because depending on the blood group there may not be a difference" she said and Alisa smiled._

_"Thank you" she said and she hugged her quickly and she looked taken aback_

_"It's ok" she replied patting her on the back till she was released._

* * *

They got to work and all walked in together Nicki constantly looking over his shoulder and giving threatening looks to everyone who dared look at Sam and her sexy attire even Noel. Whereas Tom just held his girlfriend keeping a hand near her stomach and she laughed delicately at Nicki's reaction and he wasn't happy.

"Chris you know It's only natural to be stared at" Sam said interrupting him giving evil eyes to everyone who passes. Tom smiled clearly amused but Nicki didn't look happy "Yes I know but your my sister it's weird!" He commented

"Weird, weird how? Weird in the sense that you're usually the one doing the gauping and are now starting to get an ephinay?" She retorted and he looked suddenly guilty and nodded and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Typical men" she stated "Double standards" and Tom looked hurt as he realised his grip on her and she looked up realising this and she realising that her boyfriend was hurt extracted an arm and reached up to his face and ran it through his hair. "I didn't mean you" she muttered and she reached up on her tip toes and stopping walking he kissed her on the lips and when they reacted Tom laughed his soft smooth laugh

"I know I just wanted a kiss, to show everyone your taken" he muttered. She hit his arm playfully

"If you wanted people to know..." and she reached up and threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately and tenderly till a cue from Nicki forced them to stop as they heard him complain to Louise and Noel about being sick if he saw anymore kissing.

Sam, Tom, Nicki nice to see you 3 on time even if Sam you are..." She trailed off and Noel and Louise laughed

"Yeh sorry we stayed over at Nicki's and it wasn't planned so I don't have any change of clothes except my teenage clothing and she was...was -"

"-a real Goth with the dress code and one that liked to reveal as much skin as Dad would let her get away with" Nicki finished and Zoe looked at her.

"I'm seeing a whole other side of you Dr Nicholls" Tom teased. Zoe rolled her eyes and Tom grinned

"I guess we should go and change into scrubs" he said and they started heading off that way when Mr Jordan caught them and with that Zoe left them.

"Sam can I have a quick talk about yesterday?" He asked and Sam nodded "Of course, Tom do you want to change I might be a while" she said and he nodded

"Whatever he replied and went to get changed while she went into his office dreading the encounter. Whenever she was invited in here it was never good news and he closed the door behind her "You can sit if you want" he said motioning to the chair the other side to the desk of where he sat down and the closest one to her hover point near the door. She conceded though and took a seat

"What did you want to talk me about?" She asked politely trying to remain professional despite her whirl of emotions that were coursing through her body from the discovery of the cardboard box this morning. The one till this morning she never knew existed

"I wanted to talk to you about your reklace behaviour from yesterday" he said and Sam rolled her eyes "Here he goes" she thought.

"First of all you ran toward cars that had just exploded and could blow again! Secondly you disobeyed orders given by the paramedics and thirdly you put yourself in life threatening danger for a picture!" he scolded and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on are you telling me you wouldn't have done the same thing" she scoffed rolling her eyes

"This isn't about me I'm not the one determined to kill myself" he protested.

"For goodness sake, it would be though if you were the one going on shouts" she countered but he wasn't having any of it.

"Hey stop the back chat ok, this isn't about me because I'm not going on shouts this is about you and believe it or not I don't wish to lose my daughter in a really stupid accident" he scolded and she narrowed her eyes evily trying to counteract him but his logic was outstanding and she couldn't argue with the parent argument.

"You are not seriously using the parent argument now" she queried

"Sam please ok, believe it or not I care ok and I love you more than you will ever know" Nick promised. Sam rolled her eyes

"Oh come on you don't care, you just see me as a parasite who for 18 years fed off of your hard earned money while I, I was just a reminder of a stupid one night stand that you wished had never happened" she snapped and she got up quickly not caring what he had to say anymore and left his office slamming the door behind him attracting attention from quite a few people including Zoe, Tess and Fletch "SAM" Nick yelled but she ignored him "SAM" he called again and she was surprised, surprised that he had actually bothered to leave his office to see her.

"SAM COME BACK HERE, NOW" he yelled and Sam didn't look back instead she threw up her left hand, or more specifically 1 finger and he looked outraged as she fled to the staff room. People started to snigger and point all except Zoe, Fletch and Tess who became alarmed at both Nick and Sam's behaviour. "What the!" Fletch expressed as Zoe quickly set off after him.

"SAM, SAMANTHA, SAMANTHA NICHOLLS STOP" he ordered as he followed her into the staffroom and cornered her making a coffee.

"What" she snapped ignoring him and continuing to spoon coffee and then sugar in which in normal circumstances would have surprised him but not in these. "Don't snap at me one! Two swearing is not allowed and THREE I'm your father as well as your boss so treat me with some damn respect!" He shouted closing in on her.

"Boss yes, father no-way you've seen me more since you employed me than you did in 18 bloody years" she replied and he looked hurt

"That is not fair I worked long hours and I didn't want to screw you up with giving you false hope and then not going through with it" he protested angrily.

"I'll believe that if I believe anything that's bulls-"

"-DON'T YOU DARE SWEAR AT ME YOUNG LADY" he yelled as he turned her round to face him as she had a spoonful of sugar in her hand and it was thrown against his suit and he wasn't happy.

"Shut up ok, I have a job to do and as you said your the one paying me to do it, so I should get on and do it" she replied curtly trying to go past him but he pushed her back against the wall. It was fair to say now she was sure the interaction wasn't normal as her heart was racing making adrenaline course through her body. "Get away" she ordered twitching slightly nervously and she tried to push past but he held her back against the counter.

"No your not going anywhere till we've had a chance to chat, without you swearing at me" he argued and she hit her back against the counter trying to scramble back and she suddenly wasn't happy being stuck in a corner.  
"What don't tell me you actually care, I didn't see you ok, you just disapeer and don't seem to give a damn about anyone, you know what I wouldn't even care if you died" she spat angrily and was met my the palm of his hand as he raised it and brought it upon her left cheek making a loud clapping sound. They both stood stunned as her cheek started to burn and throb and she felt blood rush to it

"What the hell..." Zoe's voice floated to them and they turned around to see her shocked face.

**And sorry about making Nick sort of evil :(**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ah so I wrote this really quickly and was compelled to upload today!**

_"No your not going anywhere till we've had a chance to chat, withou t you swearing at me" he argued and she hit her back against the counter trying to scramble back and she suddenly wasn't happy being stuck in a corner. "What don't tell me you actually care, I didn't see you ok, you just disapeer and don't seem to give a damn about anyone, you know what I wouldn't even care if you died" she spat angrily and was met my the palm of his hand as he raised it and brought it upon her left cheek making a loud clapping sound. They both stood stunned as her cheek started to burn and throb and she felt blood rush to it_

_"What the hell..." Zoe's voice floated to them and they turned around to see her shocked face._

* * *

Zoe quickly finding the right response paced round and pushed Nick out of the way and grabbed Sam and dragged her by her right arm away from Nick and out of the staffroom.

"Sam, Zoe" Nick shouted but they ignored him

"Are you ok?" she asked carefully releasing her grip on the arm and Sam didn't respond still in shock "Sam, Sam" she hesitated as she stroked her arm.

"Sorry what is it?" Sam asked not wanting to burden Zoe with her clouded thoughts, she still couldn't believe he'd done that Nick Jordan her father had hit her a fully grown adult, she had understood a small slap on the wrist when she did something wrong but this...

"Sam are you ok?" Zoe repeated and she nodded because to do anything else would be an insult to the "Jordan" name. "Sam" she repeated

"Sorry" she replied

"Sam do you want to go to Hanssen and report this?" Zoe asked kindly putting a hand on her shoulder

"No point" she replied after all no one would take her seriously, and it wasn't even a big deal after all he was her Dad.

"Come on Sam there's always a point I know he's the boss but he can't fire you over something that's true" Zoe reasoned and Sam leaned in feeling various and too many emotions cascade over her and Zoe looked up at her directly in the eye and sensed that all wasn't as it seemed and she opened her arms and let her younger colleague have a rare Zoe Hanna hug. Sam was grateful for the embrace and even when Zoe attempted to her let her go she didn't and Zoe patted her on the back

"Sam do you want to go to my office and we can have a talk?" she suggested and Sam nodded and they stopped hugging and Zoe took her to her office carefully as they approached humanity and the rest of the ED and Sam tried to cover up how she was feeling as she was led quickly into Zoe's office.

"Coffee?" she asked and Sam shook her head

"No I'm fine thanks" she replied suddenly feeling nervous

"Sam make yourself comfortable" Zoe said and Sam sat down the other side of the desk. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeh I'm fine" she muttered

"Come on please" Zoe said and Sam started to break down and let tears start to fall "Oh Sam, Sam" she said and she walked round the side and hugged her.

"I don't know what to do Zoe" she cried and Zoe's heart went out to her

"I know it's difficult but whatever you decide to do it's up to you" Zoe said reassuringly as she put a hand on Sam's shoulder and she jumped. "Sam are you ok?" she asked again as Sam gasped in pain

"Yeh just it's the whole time of the month thing" she moaned grabbing her stomach and rubbing it _stop it _she ordered she didn't need this here, not in the company of Zoe.

"Do you want some paracetamol?" she asked and Sam nodded

"Yes please" she answered and Zoe crossed over to her desk and took out a packet and popped out to pills

"Here" she said and she handed the pills and Sam took them without the need for water after all she had took them too many times without.

"Thank you Zoe" she said and Sam got up quickly

"I have to get to work" she said quickly and she got up and left the room before Zoe could stop her.

"HELP, HELP" a young girl was on a trolley and screaming at Tom and attempting to fight him as he attempted to take her pulse to clarify for himself.

_Her eyes opened and she was suddenly worried as she couldn't remember anything and she tried to get up but screeched as ropes bound her to her bed and forced her down again "HELP, HELP" she screamed as managed to get her elbows up so she had an elevated view and she tensed up as her legs were spread apart and she could see all down her parts as her trousers were missing and she started to panic "Help please"._

"Sam are you ok?" Nicki asked shaking her and she tensed up and jumped away

"Don't touch me" she flinched and he quickly retracted his hand

"Are you ok?" he asked and she nodded

"Yes I'm fine" she snapped and she tried to walk past him but Nick came over to see her

"Sam I'm so sorry" he apologized but she side stepped him "Sam" he said again but she ignored him and went into resus

"PLEASE STAY AWAY FROM ME" the mid 20's girl was screaming.

_"Please stay away from me" she begged as she tried to get away "Please" she repeated _

_"Come on darling it will be over soon and then you will be a part of our family" his voice was soothing as he leaned in and kissed her forehead and she didn't retaliate or do anything to protest. __"Part of the family" she muttered to herself but he heard it _

_"Part of our family" he repeated. _

"Sam can you give us a hand" Tom said interrupting her thoughts and Sam nodded and went over "Her name's Melisa Ryan" he muttered

"Ok well step aside, Melisa" she ordered to Tom and then her voice turned soft and maternal. "Melisa I'm Sam, I'm a doctor and this, this is my boyfriend Tom" she introduced calmly and she looked up and stopped squirming "Sam" she was mulling the name over

"Yes, look Melisa we need to treat you and we need to do it now that's why your in resus" she said calmly and she attempted to put her hand on her's and Melisa retracted it.

"I know your scared but we're only here to help you" she said calmly "Will you let us?" she asked and Melisa nodded and Sam beckoned for Tom

"Ok let's call up to Gyne and push the fluids in" Tom shouted and Sam was suddenly painfully aware she didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Tom what's-" she started

"-hemorrhaging after miscarige from an attack" Tom muttered and Sam took a step back

"Wow" she replied and she tensed up

"Sam, Zoe wants you in cubicles, special case apparently" Nicki said entering resus. Sam rolled her eyes

"Ok can you take over here" she asked and she turned to Melisa "Melisa this is Dr Nicholls ok and he's my little brother and he's going to look after you" Sam said and Nicki laughed

"Yeh but she's smaller than me so she's my little sister, and call me Nicki" he said as Sam left and Tom filled him in.

"Ooh shame Sam's off this one she could have been very useful" Nicki commented

"What do you mean?" Tom asked

"Oh nothing" Nicki replied quickly.

* * *

Sam headed off toward cubicles getting annoyed at Zoe for thinking that she needed to be taken off resus cases while she was still a little emotional and she had half a mind to confront her but to do so would entail a very long journey to find...her. She stopped as she saw her engaged in conversation with Nick, Charlie and Tess

"I told you that Louis wants to move back home after he burnt out all his money" Charlie moaned

"Oh poor you that's the reason why I never had kids" Zoe weighed in

"Same" Nick agreed and Sam froze. _No_ he hadn't just said that he hadn't said that he didn't have any kids she was imaging it

"Hang on I thought you had a child" Charlie replied and Nick shook his head

"No" he replied quickly and Sam bit her lip, she was used to him ignoring her but not denying her existence.

"So who's toddler were you looking after at the Christmas party about 25 years ago?" he asked and Nick froze he had completely forgotten about Charlie's knowledge

"Oh her" Nick stuttered "Yeh...well...you are right technically I did have a daughter but she died when she was 3, a sort of blessing really I never was a good father" Sam froze and her heart was pounding this time she was sure she had heard wrong he wouldn't... Not about her... A blessing...

**AH Sorry about sort of making Nick a little bit evil in this I just wanted to show that he wasn't perfect. **


	17. Chapter 17

_Sam headed off toward cubicles getting annoyed at Zoe for thinking that she needed to be taken off resus cases while she was still a little emotional and she had half a mind to confront her but to do so would entail a very long journey to find...her. She stopped as she saw her engaged in conversation with Nick, Charlie and Tess_

_"I told you that Louis wants to move back home after he burnt out all his money" Charlie moaned_

_"Oh poor you that's the reason why I never had kids" Zoe weighed in_

_"Same" Nick agreed and Sam froze. No he hadn't just said that he hadn't said that he didn't have any kids she was imaging it_

_"Hang on I thought you had a child" Charlie replied and Nick shook his head_

_"No" he replied quickly and Sam bit her lip, she was used to him ignoring her but not denying her existence._

_"So who's toddler were you looking after at the Christmas party about 25 years ago?" he asked and Nick froze he had completely forgotten about Charlie's knowledge_

_"Oh her" Nick stuttered "Yeh...well...you are right technically I did have a daughter but she died when she was 3, a sort of blessing really I never was a good father" Sam froze and her heart was pounding this time she was sure she had heard wrong he wouldn't... Not about her... A blessing..._

* * *

Sam coughed behind them and Nick spun round quick as anything "Sam" Nick said and Sam was struggling to keep it together

"Um...Zoe you had a patient" Sam said her eyes brimming up with tears as she couldn't tell one person from another.

"Yeh cubicle 3" she said and Sam nodded and ran off in the direction Zoe had said and Zoe looked across at her and then to Nick as he yelled

"Sam" he shouted and put his head into his hands.

"You ok Nick?" Charlie asked and Nick shook his head

"No, no" he replied "I hate women sometimes" he replied and Zoe hit him on the arm and he rubbed it.

"Ow" he moaned

"Serves you right" Zoe replied and he rolled his eyes and Zoe looked at where Sam had run to.

"You know what I'll go after her" she said as Nicki appeared next to them

"Zo, I know you wanted Sam in cubicles but our patient in resus has really been drawn to her and with some of Sam's history I think it might be great to have her involved" Nicki said and Zoe bit her lip.

"Yeh sure ok" she replied still looking to where Sam had left and Nicki turned to leave

"Actually Nicki could you check on Sam please she looked really upset and she went that way, cubicle 3" she said and Nicki nodded looking confused

"Sure" he replied and he followed in the direction she went.

She was sobbing and had completely lost it as she sat in the on call room on her own, she was dead, he had told them she died and it was a blessing and she couldn't speak she just sobbed. Her mobile vibrated and she started to shake as she steadied her voice and breath

"Yes" she answered and she heard a relieved sigh on the other end

"Sam where are you?" Nicki's voice asked

"On call room" she sniffed a crack in her voice portraying a part of emotion and Nicki sensed that all wasn't right.

"Ok I'll come to you" he said "Stay where you are" he ordered and Sam couldn't go anywhere anyway as she broke down and cried when a knock at the door occurred and she tried to stop crying and she said in a semi controlled voice "Come in" and he entered. He froze at the door

"Sam are you ok?" he asked and he quickly ran over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder's and she cried into his chest.

"Oh Sam why are you crying?" he asked and she shook her head

"It doesn't matter, just ignore me" she muttered

"Oh come on Sam it's obviously important enough for you to be crying" he said and Sam nodded.

"Dad" she muttered and Nicki looked up at him

"Which one mine, or yours?" he asked quickly suddenly panicked

"Mine" she replied and he held her tighter.

"What's he done this time?" he asked solemnly

"He...he...he said I was dead" she cried weakly and she felt as if she was the smallest creature on earth as she realized that she valued what her father had to say.

"HE WHAT" Nicki shouted removing his arm from around her and he jumped up and Sam froze and recoiled away from him instantly scared

"He said he had a daughter but she died and it was a blessing" she whispered her voice strangely calm but it just made Nicki furious. He stormed out anger clearly pulsating and Sam had to quickly get up and pull herself to together and followed him "Nicki" she shouted "Nicki" she said again but he was already pacing up to a smiling Mr Jordan.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" he yelled and he turned round quickly

"I'm sorry I'm in the middle of a conversation can it wait?" he asked and Nicki shook his head quickly

"NO THIS CAN'T BLOODY WAIT" he yelled and Nick conceded

"Fine" he replied tursley "Should we go to my office and talk?" he suggested calmly

"NO" he shouted "YOU ARE GOING TO TALK HERE" he shouted in a commanding voice and Sam tugged at his arm

"Chris please" she begged "It doesn't matter" she said.

"IT BLOODY WELL DOES MATTER" he said to Sam and then turning back to Nick "SEE SAM MIGHT BE WILLING TO DEFEND YOU AND PUT UP WITH YOUR CRAPPY BEHAVIOR TOWARD HER, BUT I'M BLOODY NOT! I HAD MY SISTER CRYING BECAUSE HER FATHER DECLARED THAT SHE WAS DEAD AS IF IT WAS NOTHING" he screamed.

**The angry side to the half brother hmm interesting**


	18. Chapter 18

_"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" he yelled and he turned round quickly_

_"I'm sorry I'm in the middle of a conversation can it wait?" he asked and Nicki shook his head quickly_

_"NO THIS CAN'T BLOODY WAIT" he yelled and Nick conceded_

_"Fine" he replied tursley "Should we go to my office and talk?" he suggested calmly_

_"NO" he shouted "YOU ARE GOING TO TALK HERE" he shouted in a commanding voice and Sam tugged at his arm_

_"Chris please" she begged "It doesn't matter" she said._

_"IT BLOODY WELL DOES MATTER" he said to Sam and then turning back to Nick "SEE SAM MIGHT BE WILLING TO DEFEND YOU AND PUT UP WITH YOUR CRAPPY BEHAVIOR TOWARD HER, BUT I'M BLOODY NOT! I HAD MY SISTER CRYING BECAUSE HER FATHER DECLARED THAT SHE WAS DEAD AS IF IT WAS NOTHING" he screamed._

* * *

"NICKI" Sam screamed embarrassed as everyone looked between Nick and Sam but it was Zoe who had the courage to speak first.

"So...um your Sam's Dad" Zoe said quietly and Sam looked instantly to her Dad not wanting to say anything to get herself into trouble but after the fact that 10 seconds had passed and he had said nothing she jumped in.

"Yes on paper and a little in person" Sam said truthfully and he flicked his eyes to her angrily "I'm so sorry Dad" she apologized as he stepped forward to toward her but before he could get any further Zoe stepped in the way.

"No way are you going anywhere near her after what I saw this morning" she said defensively in a motherly sort of manor "And that..." she brought her hand up and slapped him across the face "Is for ever making me feel like I had to take fertility medication because you wanted a kid so badly" Zoe snapped and everybody looked shocked at Zoe's actions and Nick implored to her.

"Come on Zo, she isn't my child for that I would have to be a big part of her life. Ok I admit she has my DNA but that's bloody all, she's a mistake, a mistake that I regret ever making" he begged trying to take Zoe's hand but she slapped it away. Sam didn't even have the heart to feel any worse about him but Nicki's arm went round her

"Don't touch me, ok don't you touch me" Zoe replied and she backed away toward Sam and then looked to her.

"That's why... you said there was no point" Zoe gasped in realization and she slapped him again and Nick recoiled painfully

"Sam..." he started looking over to her and realizing that she had turned away stopped "Come on Sam, don't be mad at me it's not really my fault that your mother had you" unsurprisingly this didn't cheer Sam up and she quickly turned around and continued to go back to resus. She didn't want to talk to him, she couldn't even bare it. _Better still_ she thought and she changed courses for outside

* * *

"DCI Colhoun, DI Ligburn" Dr Blakley called with Dr Colern in tow and she sounded panicked and urgent and made her look round quickly

"What is it Alex?" DCI Colouhn asked

"I think you need to see what I have found" she said obviously concerned and she opened the file and Alisa looked over to her boyfriend and the very fact that he now wasn't looking at her showed the severity of the situation. She looked over his shoulder

"So in English" DCI Colhoun asked looking completely confused and she rolled her eyes

"Basically in English that means that first the blood found was approximately 15 year old, secondly of all there was only one type of blood found at the scene" and at this they all looked at each other.

"One type of blood" DCI Colhoun repeated and Dr Blakley nodded

"Yes sir but that's not the most interesting part" she hesitated as she said the next part.

"We managed to match the blood found, using the blood doner date a base " she said and they all looked to her expectantly

"For God Sake don't keep us in suspense" DCI Colhoun snapped and she laughed lightly.

"Now where's your patience and manors in that respect" she teased playing the whole thing out for as long as she could to tease him

"Fine Dr Blakley please don't keep us in suspense" his voice laced in sarcasm rolling his eyes.

"Of course DCI Colhoun" she replied in the same voice that was laced in sarcasm "The match to the blood was a 28 year old women by the name of Samantha Nicholls" she said releasing the cat among the pigeons.

**AH HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND ONLY ONE LOT OF BLOOD **

**Hmmm what could it be?**


	19. Chapter 19

**So hope you like this and DI Ligburn's theory comes to light**

_"We managed to match the blood found, using the blood doner date a base " she said and they all looked to her expectantly_

_"For God Sake don't keep us in suspense" DCI Colhoun snapped and she laughed lightly._

_"Now where's your patience and manors in that respect" she teased playing the whole thing out for as long as she could to tease him_

_"Fine Dr Blakley please don't keep us in suspense" his voice laced in sarcasm rolling his eyes._

_"Of course DCI Colhoun" she replied in the same voice that was laced in sarcasm "The match to the blood was a 28 year old women by the name of Samantha Nicholls" she said releasing the cat among the pigeons._

* * *

"What but we questioned her and she said she didn't know anything" DI Ligburn

"People lie especially if they are guilty" DCI Colhoun replied but she wasn't sold

"Are you sure?" she asked Dr Colern and he nodded

"'fraid so" he replied

"Then this girl is in big trouble" DI Ligburn said obviously concerned and they nodded.

"Yes I'd suggest you need to get her to the hospital" Dr Blakley advised and DI Ligburn smiled

"Ironically she's a doctor and should be in hospital this day" DI Ligburn replied and they all looked at her and DCI Colhoun bit his lip.

"Come on then" he said as he motioned to her and she smiled slightly at Dr Colern

"Good bye thanks" she said as they prepared to set off for Holby City hospital.

"Tom have you seen Sam?" Nicki asked frantically and he shook his head

"No why?"he asked

"You need to come and help me find her" he said quickly and he looked curious

"Why what happened?" he asked instantly concerned

"She had a show down with her Dad" he said and he froze.

"Her Dad I thought he wasn't around" Tom stuttered and Nicki felt like beating himself up, how could have he been so stupid

"Well he is but I think you need to talk to her first" Nicki said and Tom nodded

"Was she upset?" he asked and he nodded

"Yes, she was very" he replied and Tom nodded

"Outside" he said. Tom came out of the department frantic, he knew sometimes Sam acted reckless when she was upset so it was essential they found her.

"Sam, Sam" he shouted and he spotted her in the tranquility one hand lying over her stomach rubbing it, the other on her knee and resting on her face and it was clear to see from a distance that she was deeply upset. Nicki exchanged a look with Tom

"Look after her and promise me you won't leave her despite what she says" he said and Tom nodded and ran up to her

"Sam" he ventured slowing as he approached and she looked up

"I suppose you've heard about my Dad then" she cried shamefully.

"Yes, you know you could have told me, I wouldn't have judged" he said sitting down onto the bench beside her and putting an arm around her hugged her to him.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way" she whispered but he reassured her

"It's ok" he replied "It's not that big a deal" he said and she smiled

"Really I thought you would be really angry"

"No I could never be angry with you" he smiled

"Still being the bosses illegitimate daughter" she muttered and he was instantly taken a back.

"What did you just say?" he asked

"I'm Nick Jordan's daughter you already know this" she said suddenly scared

"No I didn't" he replied slowly "But...it doesn't matter" he muttered remembering what Nicki had said about staying calm no matter what.

"It does ok, I have to go" she said and she quickly got up and ran back to the hospital Tom attempting to keep up ran as well seeing a single police car drive up.

"Remember what I told you, I'm relying on your semi friendship with the girl to give us a way in and remember we are here to assemble how she is, not to accuse her or intimidate her" he told her and she nodded.

"Got it" she replied as they entered the ED and approached the desk reading a name badge on a black male DCI Colhoun said

"I need to see Dr Samantha Nicholls it is a point of urgency"

"I'm afraid you will have to wait she is rather busy" he explained.

"I'm sorry but we need to speak to her immediately, you know what I would like to speak to either Mr Jordan or Dr Hanna please" he asked and Noel rolled his eyes and was about to phone when he looked up.

"Dr Hanna these police officers are here to see you about Sam they said it's urgent" Noel explained.

"Dr Hanna I presume, I'm DCI Colhoun and this is DI Ligburn we need to speak to Dr Samantha Nicholls urgently we believe that she may be a victim of a severe GBH crime taking the form of Female Genital Mutilation."

**Ah so what did you think! What do you think?**


	20. Chapter 20

_"Got it" she replied as they entered the ED and approached the desk reading a name badge on a black male DCI Colhoun said_

_"I need to see Dr Samantha Nicholls it is a point of urgency"_

_"I'm afraid you will have to wait she is rather busy" he explained._

_"I'm sorry but we need to speak to her immediately, you know what I would like to speak to either Mr Jordan or Dr Hanna please" he asked and Noel rolled his eyes and was about to phone when he looked up._

_"Dr Hanna these police officers are here to see you about Sam they said it's urgent" Noel explained._

_"Dr Hanna I presume, I'm DCI Colhoun and this is DI Ligburn we need to speak to Dr Samantha Nicholls urgently we believe that she may be a victim of a severe GBH crime taking the form of Female Genital Mutilation._

* * *

"I'm sorry I think your mistaken, Sam has been fine" Zoe suggested

"I'm afraid I don't think so women can be very adept at hiding it when it has happened" DCI Colhoun explained

"Right well I'll get Noel to page her and you can wait in the relatives room" Zoe said and she motioned to DCI Colhoun the direction and they nodded and they went their separate ways.

"Noel can you put a page out to Sam please?" she asked

"Yes sure" and he picked up the phone and Zoe walked away as she heard Noel say

"Can you page Dr Nicholls to reception please"

* * *

"Come on Sam, talk to me" he begged as she shut herself in the on call room breathing heavily. She didn't want to do this, she couldn't do this she needed to be alone she was in pain and she was hurt and she didn't want to talk to him, she couldn't afford to say anything that would hurt him.

"No please Tom just leave me...leave me alone" she said trying to control her voice but she sensed Tom wasn't going to leave her alone as she doubled over in pain from her stomach and pressed her lips together so he wouldn't hear her pain.

"Sam please just let me in and we can talk about this" Tom begged knocking on the door violently trying to get into see her but she shook her head running her hand through her hair.

"No I...I don't want to talk, what I did wasn't right" she shivered as she vomited down the side of the bed bringing up nothing but transparent stomach liquid that looked worse than sick itself. He heard it and his voice became loud and concerned and Sam gulped and felt the same acid that had wrecked her trachea coming up slide down again and a tear went down her cheek and she tried to steady herself.

"Sam, Sam let me in" he yelled and she didn't respond she couldn't for fear of being sick again "Sam baby I don't care ok, I don't care baby about any of it just let me in" he begged and she vomited again the same as last time and she started to shiver madly.

"SAM" he begged and 5 seconds later he was inside the threshold as he handed the key back to a porter and the smell of acid vomit hit her lungs which started a chain reaction and she paled and was sick again.

"Sam are you ok?" he asked as she doubled over again

"Time of the month it has that effect on me" she groaned rubbing her stomach knowing some how that this was worse than anything else she had experienced before.

"Sam your pale, very pale" Tom commented and one of her hands went to her heart and she ran passed him stopping as she reached cubicles and looked at her pager as it went off _it will pass _she thought to herself as she looked at her pager and headed to reception reading the page.

"Zoe you wanted to see me" she said though her head was filling with weird clouds that were clouding all the most unessential parts of her brain.

"Um yes some police officer are wanting to-" she started

"-Samantha Nicholls, I presume" an oldish man said and she looked startled and turned.

"Yes" she replied quickly

"We need to talk to you about your health specifically your sexual health" he said and Sam instantly felt awkward and stepped outside the counter and doubled over again.

"SAM" Tom shouted and quickly ran over to her and Zoe picked up on it

"I'm fine stop making a fuss it's just...it's just...it's just" she felt blackness obscure her vision as she collapsed into the blackness and onto the floor blood starting to pour from the bottom of her abdomen. As everyone rushed toward her...


	21. Chapter 21

**Hope you liked it and sorry for the delay as you may be aware I have started another fic for Doctors so part of my time is taken up with that!**

_"Zoe you wanted to see me" she said though her head was filling with weird clouds that were clouding all the most unessential parts of her brain._

_"Um yes some police officer are wanting to-" she started_

_"-Samantha Nicholls, I presume" an oldish man said and she looked startled and turned._

_"Yes" she replied quickly_

_"We need to talk to you about your health specifically your sexual health" he said and Sam instantly felt awkward and stepped outside the counter and doubled over again._

_"SAM" Tom shouted and quickly ran over to her and Zoe picked up on it_

_"I'm fine stop making a fuss it's just...it's just...it's just" she felt blackness obscure her vision as she collapsed into the blackness and onto the floor blood starting to pour from the bottom of her abdomen. As everyone rushed toward her..._

* * *

"SAM,SAM" Tom slid down next to her and tried to shake her awake "SAM" he yelled again and Zoe pushed him out the way

"Tom step aside" she ordered "Sam can you hear me?" she asked and waited a second and getting no answer grabbed her stethoscope from around her neck and placing it onto Sam's chest.

"Her breathing is rapid and shallow, CAN I HAVE A TROLLEY OVER HERE" she yelled as Norman ran over accompanied by Nurses Sue and Rita "Ok let's get her up" Zoe ordered and they picked her up and placed her on the trolley surrounded by questions from the older police man.

"What's going on?, When do you think she will be up for talking? Who do you think did it to her? When do you think it occurred?" he followed them till they got to resus bombarding them with questions till Tom put his foot down.

"FOR GOD SAKE THAT IS MY GIRLFRIEND IN THERE YOU INSENSITIVE JERK" Tom yelled threateningly and Fletch grabbed him and held him back

"Tom mate this isn't helping Sam" he reasoned and he pulled her back and he let himself be dragged into resus to hear the words

"Let's get a line in and cross match for some blood, Sam, Sam can you hear me?" she asked again and heard a groggy non committal moan. "Good girl" she replied squeezing her hand and Sam moaned again

"Sue can you get onto Sam's mother and ask her to come in" Zoe ordered and Sue nodded and left.

"Tom, I need to know what happened before" Zoe asked

"Um, abdominal cramps, vomiting, shallow breathing, bleeding, chest pain I think" he explained concerned running his left hand through his hair and pursing his lips. Tom felt a tear in his eye and was surprised he had been upset before for girlfriends but not like this.

"Can I have an abdominal ultra sound please, Tom I need to know is there any chance that-"

"-SAM" Nick shouted interrupting Zoe's flow and running to his daughters side "What's wrong with her?" he asked urgently

"I'm sorry Nick but I can't tell you" Zoe said

"But I'm her father" he protested

"On paper but not in person" she repeated imitating him from earlier. He looked instantly hurt and regretful.

"It was just a-" he started

"-I'm sorry Nick but you don't accept her as yours I can't talk to you about her treatment" Zoe replied "Now Tom do you know when Sam's last period was, or if she is pregnant?" Zoe asked and Tom shook his head.

"Is that no to you don't know, or no she's not?" Zoe asked

"No she's shouldn't, can't be pregnant" he reasoned "And I think her last period was about 2/3 weeks ago" he answered "But I'm not really sure" he stuttered.

"Tom just because she is on the pill-" Zoe started

"-No Zoe she can't be pregnant unless she has cheated because we have never had sex" he admitted and Zoe and all other staff members including Fletch who had returned with an ultrasound machine and for once didn't comment. Zoe squeezed the gel quickly on her stomach and placed the probe

"Ok sorry for the cold" Zoe apologized and after a second "Let's see what's going on then" she commented and moved the gel round "Huh, Oh My God..." she breathed "No way, Ok can we clear the room I want to conduct an internal examination and let's call up to the gyne surgeons I want them down here now it looks like she may have ruptured the uterus" Zoe explained and everyone left except for Tom who had insisted on holding her hand.

**Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**WARNING BAD LANGUAGE!**

_"Tom just because she is on the pill-" Zoe started_

_"-No Zoe she can't be pregnant unless she has cheated because we have never had sex" he admitted and Zoe and all other staff members including Fletch who had returned with an ultrasound machine and for once didn't comment. Zoe squeezed the gel quickly on her stomach and placed the probe_

_"Ok sorry for the cold" Zoe apologized and after a second "Let's see what's going on then" she commented and moved the gel round "Huh, Oh My God..." she breathed "No way, Ok can we clear the room I want to conduct an internal examination and let's call up to the gyne surgeons I want them down here now it looks like she may have ruptured the uterus" Zoe explained and everyone left except for Tom who had insisted on holding her hand._

* * *

"Ok Sam I need you to stay calm while I just take a little look" Zoe soothed as she pushed Sam's legs up while she was wincing with pain. "I know, I know" she soothed as she widened them and took a look underneath the cover and removed her scrub trousers. Zoe examined her and let out an "Oh my" as she re-emerged from under the covers

"Zoe what is it?" Tom asked nervously

"I can't see anything" she replied bleakly

"What do you mean, let me and I'll have a look" he protested letting go of her hand. But Zoe shook her head.

"No Tom, you really won't be able to see anything" she said quietly "They were right Tom, the police, she's been circumcised" she whispered and the two of them looked at each other_ no way, no fucking way was this happening not to the Sam she knew _

"Um we need to call up gyne" she said shell shocked for a second till she gained sense "Ok FLETCH" she yelled and he entered the room.

"What is it?" he asked

"I need you to call up to gyne and schedule a defibulation and get them either to try and reconstruct the uterus or go for a full blown hysterectomy" Zoe ordered and Fletch looked confused

"I'm sorry what is that?" he asked

"Doesn't matter just make sure that you ring up to gyne and schedule the procedures tell them it is a matter of urgency" she said and Fletch nodded and left the room going to ring up.

"She might need to have a hysterectomy" Tom muttered to himself and Zoe put her arm around him

"Yes it's a possibility but that will only happen if the reconstruction fails or she is to far gone" Zoe explained and Tom nodded.

"I can't believe she's been in so much pain and she didn't tell me" Tom muttered looking to Sam who looked to him weak and innocent with her blonde hair framing her cute innocent face making her seem like a princess and he was suddenly struck with a retching sensation as he wondered who had done this to her. He vowed a vengeance if he found this sick son of a bitch he would make sure he paid, heavily for hurting his girlfriend, his girl I mean who when you took the time to know her could do that to her. He stroked a finger down her face and bent down and kissed her

"I love you" he muttered "I love you so much" he confirmed as he kissed her forehead again

"Tom" she whispered back quietly and Fletch quickly re-entered the room.

"They can take her now" he ordered and Zoe nodded

"Ok Sam we are taking you up to theatre for an emergency uterine repair and a possible hysterectomy if the attempt to repair the uterus fails and also a defibulation to try and repair the original damage that circumcision has done to you" Zoe explained and Sam shook her head.

"No please, I don't, I haven't" she stuttered quietly confused

"Sam that was just for information rather than asking" Zoe explained but she shook her head

"NO" she screamed when Zoe attempted to come toward her.

"Come on Sam you need this" Zoe muttered quietly and Tom held her hand again

"Sam if you nervous I can come with you ok, I can stay with you till you go to sleep, I can stay and watch the operation ok" Tom begged and Sam looked tentatively to him

"Really?" she asked

"Yes really your my girlfriend Sam" he reassured "And I will do anything you want ok, anything baby" he muttered and Sam nodded.

"Fine, I'll have the, the...thing" she couldn't bring herself to say the words that were hurting her, the words that would admit she needed help, she needed someone to look after and look out for her.

"Ok Sam we have to go now" she said as Sam winced in pain again from her stomach as they carted her out of resus and towards the lift to surgery while she was trying to fight back tears of vulnerability.

"SAM" Nick shouted running up to her

"Mr Jordan" she said respectfully before they got up to the lift

"Sam, I want to come with you" he begged

"No way Nick" Zoe intervened and Nick looked upset.

"Please Zoe she's my daughter" he begged

"Fine" Sam whispered before Zoe could talk and they looked shocked

"Are you sure?" she asked and Sam nodded

"I have no-one else" she replied and Nick stepped into the lift and they headed up to the 3rd floor.

**Hope you liked it and are enjoying it so far!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hope you like this and thanks for all the reviews**

_"SAM" Nick shouted running up to her_

_"Mr Jordan" she said respectfully before they got up to the lift_

_"Sam, I want to come with you" he begged_

_"No way Nick" Zoe intervened and Nick looked upset._

_"Please Zoe she's my daughter" he begged_

_"Fine" Sam whispered before Zoe could talk and they looked shocked_

_"Are you sure?" she asked and Sam nodded_

_"I have no-one else" she replied and Nick stepped into the lift and they headed up to the 3rd floor._

* * *

"Ok Sam I'm Miss O'Conial I'm going to be your surgeon and I'm very good at my job so I want you to relax" she ordered as her and some of the other nurses followed on. They led her into surgery and surprisingly she wasn't reassured  
"I've changed my mind, ok I don't want it Tom tell them" Sam panicked trying to sit up but a nurse pushed her down  
"Come on Sam you need this ok, it will make you better please baby?" Tom begged.  
"But I'm scared" she whispered  
"Me too but if you go through with this then I promise you I will take you out, any where you want" he promised. Sam looked terrified flicking her eyes madly between her father, her best friend and her boyfriend.  
"Do it Sam" Nick told her and she nodded  
"Fine" she muttered again though her thoughts were a mess and all she needed right now is for someone to tell her what to do. "Ok Sam I need you to-"  
"-No, no" she protested interrupting Miss O'Conial  
"Sam, will you listen to me?" Tom asked and she nodded "Ok then I need you to place this mask on your face and breathe in and relax ok" he ordered. Sam nodded and took the mask and put it over her nose and mouth on her face and her grip on Tom's hand increased when she realized that she was starting to became drowsy and her other arm started to flail against the effects. However before 10 seconds were up she realized that her grasp was completely slipping and after 15 she had completely gone. "I love you"Tom whispered and he let go of her hand and they left theatre and went into the watching room just in time to see them make a cut to Sam's abdomen. "Zoe what procedure is she having?" Nick asked and looked surprised for a second before remembering that no-one had told Nick and he for one didn't be the one to do the honors. "Nick, Sam's having an operation to repair her uterus or failing that a hysterectomy and a defibulation" she explained

"What? Why? I don't understand" Nick said suddenly worry and panic were present in his voice.

"Nick, she's been circumcised" Zoe said bluntly thinking of no other way to say it and he stepped back

"No, no, no way, Zoe's she not you should of looked properly" he stuttered

"I'm afraid not, Nick I checked myself" Zoe apologized and Nick froze

"Does her brother know?" he asked

"No we haven't seen him" Zoe said "But I'll go, I'll talk to him and meet your ex what's her name?" Zoe asked.

"Thanks and her name's Faith, Faith Hunt she's also married to Dr Mark Hunt" he explained and Zoe nodded and headed out of the room but not before she looked to both of them

"I hope she is ok" Zoe said as she went to the lift and down to the ED. She headed to reception "Noel has a Faith Hunt or an Mark Hunt come in?" she asked

"No not ye-"

"-I'm Faith Hunt" came an urgent and concerned voice from behind Zoe said interrupting Noel. She turned around and her eyes widened as an average build mid 50's women with straggly auburn red hair and a hippy vibe as she wore a shortish emerald flowery skirt and a sleeveless white blouse in a small v neck that was topped off with a flowery necklace and very unique green earrings that dangled down to her shoulders. She then looked over to the partner he on the other hand was different for starters he was black very tall and was wearing a traditional black and white suit that showed status and he was holding her Faith by her hand and through out the air of posh and well off where as she the vibe of a real hippy.

"Hi I'm Dr Zoe Hanna your daughter-" she started

"-Mum, Dad what are you doing here?" Nicki cut up running to them and Zoe took a step back she was sure that he had gone home but now when she saw it she saw the family resemblance.

"Nicki, Dr Hunt, Mrs Hunt I don't want to panic you ok but Sam has been taken up to surgery to repair her uterus and for a defibulation" she explained

"What why the hell did no one tell me?" Nicki shouted angrily running his hand through his hair.

"Ok no one told you because Sam was our patient and we had assumed you had gone home, anyway Sam had a ruptured uterus due to a pre-existing condition" Zoe ventured.

"What? What do you mean? What condition? My daughter should be ok, she doesn't have anything" Faith stuttered and Zoe took a deep breath this was going to be difficult.

"Mrs Hunt your daughter has been circumcised" Zoe said and she didn't respond, Nicki looked confused and hurt and Dr Hunt he didn't react.

"I'm sorry circumcised as in..." she trailed off and her husband squeezed her close

"Well it is more commonly known as female genital mutation and we believe that your daughter as experienced type 3, which is the narrowing of the vaginal opening due to the fact someone has manipulated your daughters labia." Zoe tried to explain but they stood blankly staring

"She's been circumcised" Nicki commented shocked and Zoe nodded

"I'm afraid so she's up in theatre now" she replied and before anyone could see anything Nicki ran to the lift and got in and Zoe knew where he was going.

"Where's Nick how could he let that happen to her? How could he let that happen to our baby our little girl?" Mrs Hunt shouted angrily getting free of her husband and pacing up and down

"Faith honey calm down, when did that son of a bitch ever care about her ok" her husband cut in and Zoe took a step back. She had never thought of Nick liked that but now, now she could sort of understand

"No you can't say that Mark, he is her father" she defended

"Only on bloody paper Faith, I spent 27 years of my life with that girl his child, though she is basically mine" he snapped. Faith looked affronted

"Mark there is no need for that" she replied losing all of her hippy calm voice "I want to see her, Anna" she directed to Zoe and she nodded

"Of course I'll take you, you coming Dr Hunt?" she asked and he nodded

"I need to see her, I need to see my Anna" he confirmed and Zoe led them to the lift and they waited.

**So what did you think of the chapter and the characters of Faith Hunt and Dr Mark Hunt?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok so I should explain because there was a real confusion with the last chapter Anna is Sam because her name is Samantha. You can shorten that to Sam or in this case they are using the final half of the name which is Antha and as that wasn't a very logical name I shortened it still from there to An and I didn't really like that name so it went to Anna. So I know that was very long winded and sorry for not saying it in the last chapter I didn't make the connection because I had thought it up so knew the steps in my head but obviously forgetting that you my fantastic readers wouldn't know the steps! **

_"Where's Nick how could he let that happen to her? How could he let that happen to our baby our little girl?" Mrs Hunt shouted angrily getting free of her husband and pacing up and down_

_"Faith honey calm down, when did that son of a bitch ever care about her ok" her husband cut in and Zoe took a step back. She had never thought of Nick liked that but now, now she could sort of understand_

_"No you can't say that Mark, he is her father" she defended_

_"Only on bloody paper Faith, I spent 27 years of my life with that girl his child, though she is basically mine" he snapped. Faith looked affronted_

_"Mark there is no need for that" she replied losing all of her hippy calm voice "I want to see her, Anna" she directed to Zoe and she nodded_

_"Of course I'll take you, you coming Dr Hunt?" she asked and he nodded_

_"I need to see her, I need to see my Anna" he confirmed and Zoe led them to the lift and they waited._

* * *

"Anna, Anna" Faith called as she came up to Gyne

"Mrs Hunt if you will just follow me" Zoe muttered and she was admittedly surprised she had never heard Sam been referred to as Anna but now going through the stages she could sort of understand the logic.

"She's over here" Zoe said opening the door to another room

"NICK" Faith shouted as she saw her sort of ex and threw her arms around his neck and he looked up and patted her on the back and beckoned for her to be quiet as he anticipated a hail of questions.

"It's ok Faith, she's going to be ok" Nick soothed which earned him an evil look from Mark and he let her go and they stood and watched the operation

"I just don't get it they said she had been circumcised I just..." she trailed off

"It's ok honey let's just focus on Anna" Mark said and Nick bit his lip

"Actually she prefers Sam now" he said "But I guess after 10 years you wouldn't know that" he sniped and Faith held in her retort now was probably not the time.

They waited about 3 hours in total for the full operation and in all that time they had managed to find a bed, one bed in a separate room which was ideal because she had a lot of visitors that would probably have disturbed anyone else. They were sitting in complete silence nobody wanting to say anything wanting to hear any small change in Sam's breath

"I just don't get it" Tom said breaking the sudden silence and they all turned to look at him, Nick, Faith, Mark and Nicki

"What don't you get?" Mark snapped and Tom looked taken a back by his attitude. He had been warned and been told too many times about his attitude from Sam she had described him in a really bad way, she had described him as smothering and over zealous.

"I don't get why she didn't say anything about the FGM" Tom ventured. Everyone stopped

"I guess after the miscarriage she just didn't want to trust anyone" Nicki said in a semi wise way

"Miscarriage when did she...?" Tom started

"When she was 14/15 I think" Nicki answered quickly. Mark tensed up beside him

"Yes but that's not important is it" he interjected through all this time Faith had stayed silent

"It is though, that was a life changing event for her" Faith whispered. Nick looked across to his semi ex and a semi friend and didn't know what to say there wasn't much to say except

"I didn't know that I thought she would have told me" his voice portrayed that he was in shock

"Yeh because you were such a good dad" both Tom and Nicki said at once and Nick folded his arms.

"Fair point" he admitted looking down to his daughter who was lying innocently on the bed her blonde hair flowing complementing her light white skin and her new hospital gown that Nick could guarantee his girl would hate. Tom clearly was operating under the same assumption

"Someone should collect some clothes for her" Tom said breaking the awkward silence that had come after Tom and Nick's dressing down.

"I can go and get her some things" Nicki spoke up and Tom nodded and took from Sam's bag a set of keys

"Here" he threw the keys to Nicki who dropped it

"Well done" Tom joked and for a minute everyone smiled till their attention was suddenly drawn back to Sam as Nicki picked up the keys and left the room

"Get her suitable clothes" Tom yelled after him smiling slightly as he approached the bed and took her hand. _I love you_ he thought _I love you..._

**So to leave it there it seems sort of weird but I was kind of stuck for inspiration so I figured leave it there! Plus I wanted to raise the issue of who actually performed the deed which is an absolute mystery!**

**Please continue to R and R **

**xxxMinxheartxxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok don't be surprised with another LANGUAGE WARNING! And also appoligizes for not uploading earlier I'm technically banned from Fanfiction but hey who listens to those things!**

_"Fair point" he admitted looking down to his daughter who was lying innocently on the bed her blonde hair flowing complementing her light white skin and her new hospital gown that Nick could guarantee his girl would hate. Tom clearly was operating under the same assumption_

_"Someone should collect some clothes for her" Tom said breaking the awkward silence that had come after Tom and Nick's dressing down._

_"I can go and get her some things" Nicki spoke up and Tom nodded and took from Sam's bag a set of keys_

_"Here" he threw the keys to Nicki who dropped it_

_"Well done" Tom joked and for a minute everyone smiled till their attention was suddenly drawn back to Sam as Nicki picked up the keys and left the room_

_"Get her suitable clothes" Tom yelled after him smiling slightly as he approached the bed and took her hand. I love you he thought I love you..._

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tom snapped as the two police officers from earlier came into Sam's hospital room

"We have been ordered to wait here till we can speak to Miss Nicholls" the younger female police officer said and Tom cursed

"Well if it hasn't escaped your attention you can't fucking talk to her now because she's unconscious" Tom snapped.

"No need for the language Mr..." the older one said waiting for him to say his name

"Dr Kent" he imputed helpfully "And if you have ever loved somebody in your life you would understand why I don't want anyone and I mean anyone trying to question her until she is ready and you being here doesn't bloody help me" Tom argued and he felt a hand on his arm and looked round to see it was Faith's.

"It's ok Tom, just calm down they are only trying to do their jobs" Faith reassured and for some explainable reason he liked her, he liked how calm she was, how at peace and ease she was with this situation, she seemed motherly as well. He knew it was a stupid thought because let's face it motherly was sort of a requirement but he did note that lots of mothers weren't but it wasn't just that she had that sort of feeling of inner peace that stretched to the ones closest to her.

"I know Sorry" he apologized as Faith took his hand and led him to Sam's bed for her to sit down and he did and after the 5 seconds of awkward silence Tom started up.

"You know I was meant to meet you, Sam was going to arrange it and..." he trailed off "Well at least we saved her some trouble

"Ha you clearly were a clear keeper then" she smiled weakly.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I mean I haven't met a single one of my daughters boyfriends except Dylan and only then it was because Mark introduced them, that coupled with the fact that I have only seen my daughter 5 times in 10 years since she left you kind of get a feel as to the best ones" she smiled sadly.

"5 times in 10 years really why?" he asked curiously and Faith bit her lip

"Sam doesn't really get on with Mark and Chris, we get on quite well and of course we worked well in our 18 years but she never really fitted in" Faith admitted.

"She never said" Tom defended

"She wouldn't Sam doesn't share" Mark said darkly and Tom shivered

"I'm sorry but Sam does share she has told me so much about herself" Tom replied getting fired up _how dare he say those sort of things about Sam _he thought.

"Really if she has told you so much then why not this then" Mark snapped and Tom clenched his teeth

"I'm sorry, how dare you talk about her like that" Tom snapped and Faith put his hand on Mark's hands.

"He's right Mark please not while she's here" Faith said and Mark pressed his hand again against her's again "Look why don't we go for a walk clear our heads" she suggested and he nodded.

"Fine" he replied smiling as Faith led him out the room nodding to Nick and he nodded back. It was as if some magic had come over the room as soon as the door had shut Sam's eyes flicked open and Tom looked shocked.

"Sam" he muttered shocked and Nick looked straight to her

"Darling..." Nick started but trailed off as she looked at him her eyes empty

"Tom" she purred softly and his smile was warm and inviting and made her attempt to sit up which he stopped instantly as he kept her down on the bed with a gentle hand.

"Sam we should get someone" Tom said but she shook her head

"No I just want you" she replied quietly falling back out of consciousness again with Tom stroking her hair out of her eyes and exchanging a worried look with Nick who just nodded telling him it was normal. "I love you Sam" he whispered to her as he leaned in and lay next to her and Nick sensing maybe this was getting in an awkward situation decided to vacate the room.

**Ha sorry this was short!**


	26. Chapter 26

_"Sam" he muttered shocked and Nick looked straight to her_

_"Darling..." Nick started but trailed off as she looked at him her eyes empty_

_"Tom" she purred softly and his smile was warm and inviting and made her attempt to sit up which he stopped instantly as he kept her down on the bed with a gentle hand._

_"Sam we should get someone" Tom said but she shook her head_

_"No I just want you" she replied quietly falling back out of consciousness again with Tom stroking her hair out of her eyes and exchanging a worried look with Nick who just nodded telling him it was normal. "I love you Sam" he whispered to her as he leaned in and lay next to her and Nick sensing maybe this was getting in an awkward situation decided to vacate the room._

* * *

He waited patiently stroking back her hair for her to wake up when he heard shouts from outside

"I wouldn't go in there if..." the door was opened and Nicki strolled in followed quickly by Nick "...I were you" he finished lamely as Nicki dropped the bag he was carrying.

"Ok I was not expecting that" Nicki said as Tom stepped off the bed

"Sorry about that" Tom commented as he stroked Sam's hand.

"Yeh I got Sam some clothes" he said as he opened the bag that he had brought he had a white t shirt with light pink flowers and a pair of loosely fitting purple track suit bottoms that wouldn't be judgmental around her stomach or hurt her scars too much. He also brought a red checked shirt that he recognized as his own that he wasn't sure how it had gotten there but no matter and a pair of canvas beige trousers and an assortment of other underwear and other t shirts in a variety of colours.

"Thanks Nicki" Tom said as he took the bag and put it next to the bed "You know she woke up" Tom smiled proudly

"WHAT? AND I MISSED IT!" he practically screamed and Tom had to quieten him down

"Shhh yes she did and it was only for a couple of seconds alright" he replied and Nicki calmed down but obviously wasn't very happy about it.

"I can't believe I missed it" he sulked

"Seriously are you that jealous" Sam whispered and they all looked to her and she looked up at them "I look a mess don't I" she muttered running her hand that currently had an IV line in through her hair. Tom shook his head

"Not possible baby" he muttered and she laughed weakly

"Sam you look fantastic" Nicki commented and Tom hit him on the arm

"Don't you dare try and steal her" he laughed and Nicki laughed and even Sam managed to smile a little.

"Kitten I would never steal her" he laughed and those two continued to mock and laugh at each other while Nick approached the bed

"Your mother and I were so worried about you" he muttered sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Mum was here" she said surprised

"Yes she was" he said

"What about Mark?" she asked quickly and he nodded

"Yes him too"

"I need to speak to him" she said quickly.

"Him and your mum went for a walk to clear their heads" Nick said quietly extending his hand and wanting to take her hand but she snatched it away

"No" she said folding her arms.

"Sam please I'm so sorry about everything I said to you" he muttered as his pager went off and he looked at it "Damn I'm needed in the ED" he said aloud and then "Oh well Zoe will have to cope" he said but Sam shook her head.

"No you should go, Tom and Nicki are here and I'm here and that makes you four doctors down, now I guarantee Tom will never leave my side and neither probably will Nicki so that leaves only you unless you want me to work which I probably could" she protested and he laughed.

"Fine I'll leave you for now and maybe take Nicki with me how about that?" he compromised and she nodded

"Sure fine by me" she replied and Nick interrupted Tom and Nicki's playful banta

"Nicki Zoe paged me she said there's a major RTC come in and she needs help would you come?" he asked and Nicki looked reluctant

"Fine" he conceded and he went forward and kissed her on her cheek.

"Love you little sister" he muttered and she rolled her eyes

"I'm 2 years older" she shouted after him as he left the room with Nick leaving just Tom and Sam together.

"Nicki brought some of yours and my clothes" Sam looked confused

"He brought my red checked shirt for you?" he queried and Sam nodded

"Oh sorry I must have forgotten to return it" he still looked confused

"When did-" he started

"-The restaurant in Holby, Lucas Bodairs" she queried and he still looked confused. "You took me there to spend your birthday money and I decided to surprise you"

"You wore a short at the front turquoise blue dress with 3 lilies and your hair in a messy ponytail down at the side and on your feet wearing for the first time ever silver high heels" Tom recited perfectly and Sam smiled.

"I can't believe you remembered what I was wearing" she murmured and he rolled his eyes

"I love you so of course I remember anyway why did I-"

"-I threw lemonade down my dress and we laughed then-"

"-Oh I remember now, you tripped in a fountain and I took you into the nearest coffee shop and removed my shirt and gave it to you letting you remove your dress because you had a white shirt underneath" Tom filled in and she nodded

"Yep" she replied. They sat there

"Are we going to talk about it?" he asked

"Talk about what?" she asked innocently.

"The...FGM" he said taking a deep breath between the two words

"The FG what?" she asked innocently

"The FGM, the circumcision Sam" he broached and she looked at him

"Tom it's nothing" she replied.

"It's illegal Sam and for good reason you could have died if not from the actual procedure itself from the operation that leads me to the next thing and I really should have got a doctor in" he said and Sam looked at him rolling her eyes.

"Tom just tell me" she moaned a part of her fieriness apparent in her eyes and he smiled

"Sam your surgery went well, really well in fact they were surprised, they mostly managed to undo all the damage that was done there will be some permanent scarring and there will be a higher chance of infertility and you will feel less sexual pleasure and it may hurt you more. Also if you ever give birth your uterus may be at a greater risk of damage or full rupture" he explained and she nodded

"That good huh" she laughed gently and he frowned

"This isn't a laughing matter Sam" he replied quietly. She rolled her eyes and smiled at him

"Tom when we get pregnant, if we ever get pregnant we can discuss it then because Tom I love you I do but until I get pregnant, or until we want to get pregnant...".

"I understand" he replied stroking her hair and she nodded. "We still need to talk though about what happened about the FGM and who did it to you?" he tried to persist and she nodded.

"Fine I'll tell you" she whispered at last and he looked up at her

"Really?"

"Yes I'll tell you who" she muttered

**Who was it? Hope you like it plus my updates will be slower as I 'm starting the dreaded year! So please Review people!**


	27. Chapter 27

_She rolled her eyes and smiled at him_

_"Tom when we get pregnant, if we ever get pregnant we can discuss it then because Tom I love you I do but until I get pregnant, or until we want to get pregnant..."._

_"I understand" he replied stroking her hair and she nodded. "We still need to talk though about what happened about the FGM and who did it to you?" he tried to persist and she nodded._

_"Fine I'll tell you" she whispered at last and he looked up at her_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes I'll tell you who" she muttered_

* * *

Tom froze as he looked at her he had never seen anything more beautiful, or more tragic as she was such an innocent person in many senses of the word

"Who?" he asked taking her hand and stroking it.

She looked back at him, this was going to one of the hardest things she would have to face, she would have to tell him everything, the whole truth all that she had let happen. But first of all she was going to need to know that she could trust him

"Tell me a secret" she muttered and he looked taken a back but she didn't care she needed to trust him and for that to happen she needed him to tell her a secret.

"What?" he queried looking at her completely confused and taken a back

"Tell me a secret something you have never told anyone else" she ordered and he looked at her and started to think.

"Why?" he asked curiously

"Why because I need something, some reason to tell you what I have and I know it sounds stupid but please..." she begged and he nodded and thought for a second.

"I have a criminal record" Tom admitted and she looked taken a back

"What how come? What did you do?" she asked

"Well it's a jouvi record really I once shop lifted a bottle of perfume so I would get caught and my parents would ground me, so no more swimming races" Tom explained and Sam felt empathy rule her heart.

"Oh Tom that's..." she trailed off she couldn't bring herself to say anymore words until the words she knew she had to give after this revelation, but another thought caught her it was that he had given so much away she had to do the same.

"I've only ever been in love twice" she said and he looked confused again and she like it because he looked hot when he was confused but it was. "I know it's strange but what you said it was something really important and I thought from the best of my ability I tell you something about me" she rambled and he smiled "Plus it's kind of a putting off technique" she smiled. He smiled back

"Ok so here it is the name" she laughed nervously and he nodded

"Yep the name do you want me to get the police in?" he asked and she shook her head

"Ok so before I should explain, it was a cultural thing and they didn't realize it was wrong and Chris, Chris..." she moaned and he looked at her his eyes narrowing.

"What about him?" he asked

"Chris was wrong about what he said he saw, I never had a miscarriage they lied, what he saw was me bleeding from the FGM" she whispered and Tom had to cover a gasp. "Tom it was every where, blood it was surrounding me in a pool and I felt faint I was feeling really dizzy, I couldn't breath Tom I felt awful" she was panicking again she needed him to believe her,

"Oh Sam..." he muttered

"I was tied up for 6 weeks ropes around my legs stopping me from moving a piece of tape over my mouth so I couldn't scream, I couldn't shout I didn't do anything" she whispered.

"Sam I'm so sorry" Tom whispered back the atmosphere between the two deathly silent

"Tom when it...when it happened, he strapped me down on the bed, my bed, my arms couldn't move, my feet couldn't move they were spread apart and that was when he, he circumcised me" she whispered still for as long as possible avoiding telling him the name the most important part of all

"Who was it?" he asked but she ignored the question

"Poor Chris he thought I'd gone to stay at his grandparents house, they were nice people as good as my own grandparents he thought I was there, after the miscarriage but I never had one. I never went I was in my room the whole time" she whispered and she was aware she was scaring him by telling him everything that had gone on in her life.

"Sam..." he started tears spilling down his cheek at what she had said

"Mark" she whispered quietly "My step father" she whispered.

**So who saw that?Please review hope you liked! And thank you for all the support so far!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hope you like this! Thank you for all the support I have had on this so far it has been fantastic! And made me really want to continue to write!**

_"Sam I'm so sorry" Tom whispered back the atmosphere between the two deathly silent_

_"Tom when it...when it happened, he strapped me down on the bed, my bed, my arms couldn't move, my feet couldn't move they were spread apart and that was when he, he circumcised me" she whispered still for as long as possible avoiding telling him the name the most important part of all_

_"Who was it?" he asked but she ignored the question_

_"Poor Chris he thought I'd gone to stay at his grandparents house, they were nice people as good as my own grandparents he thought I was there, after the miscarriage but I never had one. I never went I was in my room the whole time" she whispered and she was aware she was scaring him by telling him everything that had gone on in her life._

_"Sam..." he started tears spilling down his cheek at what she had said_

_"Mark" she whispered quietly "My step father" she whispered._

* * *

Random thoughts and emotions were running though his head and he couldn't speak his mind clouded with separate thoughts each as drastic as the next and majorly contrasting. He had to say something, anything to let her know what he was thinking he could see her now her eyes were clouding over and she was trying to pretend that what she had said wasn't a big deal. _Come on say something _he thought he had to say something, if he didn't say something soon he knew she would cloud over for good and not talk to him again but he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and make her more shut off, she was already very vulnerable looking like a wounded puppy and every second that he was sat here deliberating on what next to say her posture was becoming more defensive her arms folding across her body. Not only that but her eyes which he had previously noted that were clouding over had now misted over completely and she had now started biting her lip and running her hand through her fringe trying to contain her own emotion. He noticed though it wasn't only her body language that was showing her depression he saw a locket around her neck that he wasn't originally aware of. It was a silver or white gold chain and locket that had a golden christian cross on with a diamond in the middle it was her sign of loneliness and her need to have something to believe in which usually was so unlike her. She was usually the kind of person that would say religion didn't exist and it was for fools but, today or the last couple of day's because now he realized it she had been wearing it a lot recently he had only recognized it because the chain could be seen even if it was underneath something. Coming from Sam then Tom knew that this was important that she was on a faith of crises and he finally found the words he could say to her the ones that wouldn't cause her anymore pain and would hopefully give her someone to believe in. How to say them though? To make them convincing. So she knew he meant them. So she understood what he was trying to say.

"Sam I love you" he blurted and all her awkwardness faded instantly as if it had never been there as her arms relaxed and her clouded eyes became clear again and for once she looked free of pain. He could of kicked himself though because still he had not got through what he tried to say or what he wanted to say but it was her turn to say something and it came out angry

"That's all you have to say" she said clearly angry and Tom looked into her eyes again and saw them hurt again however it was in a fiery angry way. "I just told you everything and you have no more questions-"

"-Sam-"

"-No more queries and you haven't even-"

"-Sam-"

"-Said how you feel about it-"

"-Sam-" Tom was getting desperately impatient he needed to talk to her.

"-You can't just do that to someone, I have told you everything Tom-" she shouted getting herself worked up into a state

"-Sam-

"What do you have to say for your-"

"-SAM-" he yelled and she stopped for a second "I want you to move in with me" he said quietly.

"-self" she finished and they sat watching each other for a second, Sam couldn't respond, she couldn't understand what he wanted from her. _Moving in together that meant..._

**This is slightly short sorry about that I just didn't know how to prolong it and I didn't really want to! **

**Please continue to R and R **

**Minxheart!**

**XXX**


	29. Chapter 29

**So sorry it's been a long time since the last update but all I'll say is I have lot's and lot's of homework which is determined to beat me and kill me!**

_"I just told you everything and you have no more questions-"_

_"-Sam-"_

_"-No more queries and you haven't even-"_

_"-Sam-"_

_"-Said how you feel about it-"_

_"-Sam-" Tom was getting desperately impatient he needed to talk to her._

_"-You can't just do that to someone, I have told you everything Tom-" she shouted getting herself worked up into a state_

_"-Sam-_

_"What do you have to say for your-"_

_"-SAM-" he yelled and she stopped for a second "I want you to move in with me" he said quietly._

_"-self" she finished and they sat watching each other for a second, Sam couldn't respond, she couldn't understand what he wanted from her. Moving in together that meant..._

* * *

_Moving in together, MOVING IN TOGETHER _she thought _how could he think about that at a time like this._ She closed her eyes she thought he was different from everyone else, but he wasn't he was just the same as all the other men in the world. Only after one thing and one thing only and he would stop at nothing to get it, by filling her heads with false promises and ideals because she knew that was all he was doing. If he truly cared then he wouldn't have suggested moving in together everybody knew that moving in together was a new sort of code for having sex that and do you want to come in for a "Coffee". She couldn't believe him, that he'd done it to her he'd actually suggested sex now after she had just had surgery to re construct her uterus and correct the circumcision. No she couldn't do it, she couldn't say yes...could she but if this was the only way she could keep him

"Tom..." she trailed off and he looked at her obviously nervously trying to hide a smile

"Sam please just tell me what your thinking" Tom begged but she shook her head and his smile dropped off his face and he looked like a wounded puppy. His face had fallen and his arms had crossed

"What..." he trailed off and Sam threw the covers off her body and jumped up into his face.

"Don't try looking hurt at me you have no fucking idea what I've been through in my life-"

"-Sam please-"

"-NO OK LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT, I THOUGHT YOU ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT ME, I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME" she snapped turning away from Tom and lashing out at the bed with her left fist. She turned back around her eyes flaming with anger and her posture tall and uncontrollable as she ran her fingers through her hair backwards into the main part of her hair, she was stressed to say the least.

"Sam" Tom's voice was barely a whisper more of a croak "Sam" he said again clearly hurt and confused

"Just leave it" she snapped witting down on the bed because she kne. That this was the next thing he was going to moan about.

"Sam please what did I do wrong?" he begged honestly confused not knowing what he had done that was so wrong to provoke this sort of a reaction.

"Seriously, you don't know" she snapped

"No Sam, please tell me" he begged but she shook her head in disbelief

"Sex" she whispered and he leaned back.

"What about it?" he asked

"That's what you want isn't it, that's why you want us to move into each other for sex right" she whispered her eyes shinning with tears of disappointment. He looked shocked though.

"What, Sam...I never... I never wanted sex...well I did, but not right away, not now, not just because were moving in with each other or could be" Tom explained rather rapidly. Sam's eyes widened she had never felt so stupid in her life or humiliated than she did right now, she had been so quick to jump to the conclusion of sex that she hadn't thought of any other possibility. She hadn't ever took the time to think that maybe, just maybe that hadn't been the thought that was running through his mind even if it was her's.

"Really?" she asked shocked her voice barely more than a whisper with her voice chocked

"Yeh I love you Sam and I would never try and force you into anything you weren't ready for" he promised and she smiled

"I'm sorry" she muttered ashamed dropping her head "I'm sorry for thinking you would do something like that" she muttered as her tear slid down her cheek and he reached over and hugged her and she continued to cry. After 5 minutes she had stopped crying

"You never gave me an answer" he said calmly "Well one that I like" he laughed and she nodded her head quickly

"Yes, Yes, Yes" she answered quickly and she kissed her on the lips.

**So hope you like it sorry it's overdue please continue to R and R**


	30. Chapter 30

_"Really?" she asked shocked her voice barely more than a whisper with her voice chocked_

_"Yeh I love you Sam and I would never try and force you into anything you weren't ready for" he promised and she smiled_

_"I'm sorry" she muttered ashamed dropping her head "I'm sorry for thinking you would do something like that" she muttered as her tear slid down her cheek and he reached over and hugged her and she continued to cry. After 5 minutes she had stopped crying_

_"You never gave me an answer" he said calmly "Well one that I like" he laughed and she nodded her head quickly_

_"Yes, Yes, Yes" she answered quickly and she kissed her on the lips._

* * *

"Ok Sam everything looks great we are ready to discharge you soon" a nurse that Sam had come to learn had the name Abbie said and Sam's face brightened up more than it ever had while she had been in here. Abbie was thinking the same thing

"You know this is the happiest I think I have seen you and that even includes when your boyfriend comes in" she laughed and sat down next to the bed picking up the chart and pretending to be reading it. She had to as the last time she had just tried to talk to her and have a genuine conversation at Sam's request of course and her boss had shouted at her, something to do with wasting time and slacking so they had come up with a genius system. By pretending to read a chart or do something medical they could have a chance to talk and she could ask questions about the "Outside world". Abbie was quite a nice person she had quite a kind personality and was in her 30's she was slightly plump not really plump but not stick thin either but that was part of the charm of her character. She was probably the one person in this damn gyne ward she could actually stand, the others all treated her like she was a victim, like she was a silly little girl who had done nothing right in her life. They ignored the fact she was a doctor, an army medic and an all round lively person, they only focused on her a patient and an awful one at that. She snuck out to the cafe on more than one occasion with a women called Lana who was in for a similar reason, well she had also ruptured her uterus but her's were due to child birth when she had told her Sam had felt envy. Envy that this women who was the same age as her had a healthy new born baby boy who she later learned had the name Ethan and weighed 7 pounds 2 ounces which wasn't too bad a weight.

"So what you going to do when you get out?" Abbie asked running her hand through her hair

"Moving my boyfriends things in to my house" she replied and Abbie looked shocked and outraged her mouth hanging open in an O shape.

"What the...Why didn't you...When did he...How could you have not told me?" she asked aghast completely shocked

"He asked me 2 days ago and you had finished shift and then yesterday you had the day off" she smiled brightly and Abbie had to rephrase what she had originally said this was when she had seen her most happy.

"OH MY GOD" she exclaimed loudly forcing nurses and doctors standing around the door to look in

"Shh" she laughed and she replied the laugh and the laugh brought in her superior. She was an annoying women short and thin and was early 30's and had her light brunette hair tightly and neatly without a single hair out of place pinned up in a bun and had glasses that made her only look more stern.

"What is with all of this noise and what" she snatched the chart out of Abbie's hand "Is this?" she asked and Sam smiled and before Abbie could say anything she started speaking

"Well that is what we call a chart, we doctors and nurses put medical information on" Sam replied smartly and the women scowled directing the question to Abbie.

"What was with the noise there is no need to devote anymore time to this particular patient because if I've read this correctly she is meant to be leaving soon?" she replied tersely

"Yes she is but after everything I felt that she may need counselling" she suggested innocently and wished it was a comment that she had thought of off the top of her head and Sam smiled that actually seemed credible.

"Oh right and what did Miss Nicholls say?" she asked pretentiously and Abbie looked to Sam nervously clearly not sure as what to say

"I said no, I don't feel counselling is right for me" she explained and the lady seemed happy.

"Very well Nurse Cooper I will leave you to it but don't be long after all she isn't a priority" the women snapped and Abbie rolled her eyes and nodded and the women left.

"She is such a cheery person" Sam laughed and Abbie joined in

"I know right" but her voice wasn't filled with the same kind of emotion as it was before because the truth was she came in to talk to her about counselling.

"What is it Abbie?" she asked and she bit her lip

"I came in to talk to you about that" she muttered

"What?" she asked innocently

"The counselling I thought it would be good for you, to talk to someone, I know you told the police but I..." she trailed off. _The police_ Sam thought that had been one of the hardest conversations in the world and not to mention the reprocutions, she had broken her mother's heart and as such she wasn't speaking to her and neither was Nicki only Tom and her father were standing by her telling her she was doing the right thing.

_"So Miss Nicholls can you tell us who did this to you?" the first police officer the older male one asked in a callas brisk sort of way that told her quite clearly he didn't want to be here. Sam remained silent she didn't see the honest point in giving this guy anything _

_"Sam" it was the younger police women this time and she raised her eyes brows at this woman's bravery to go straight in with the first name and she looked up "Sam I understand that you may feel obliged and someone is forcing you to stay quiet but your ok. You can say anything you want to me and we can do something with it" she explained quietly and Sam rolled her eyes. _

_"Look you sound such a sweet person but I'm not going to talk to you" she replied but the girl wouldn't let it rest _

_"Come on please whoever did this to you deserves to be punished" she protested and Sam rolled her eyes _

_"Look you will never be able to get him" she whispered and she exchanged a look with her superior _

_"We could if you let us" she suggested and smiled sadly._

_"I have told you, there's no point" she muttered _

_"Oh come on there is always a point" she said _

_"Fine" she conceded "You wouldn't be wrong if you talked to my step father" she caved and they both looked stunned. _

Needless to say after that incident her mother had stopped talking to her after other people had started to come forward with the same diagnoses as Sam and she was surprised that she felt guilty for it because if she had just come forward then these girls 5 of which she had realized had died from the operation.

"Fine" she replied after a moment

"Fine what?" Abbie asked

"Fine I'll take the counselling" she said and Abbie nodded

"That's a good call Sam" she replied.

**Hope you liked sorry if it's not very good been in bit of a rush!**


	31. Chapter 31

_"So Miss Nicholls can you tell us who did this to you?" the first police officer the older male one asked in a callas brisk sort of way that told her quite clearly he didn't want to be here. Sam remained silent she didn't see the honest point in giving this guy anything_

_"Sam" it was the younger police women this time and she raised her eyes brows at this woman's bravery to go straight in with the first name and she looked up "Sam I understand that you may feel obliged and someone is forcing you to stay quiet but your ok. You can say anything you want to me and we can do something with it" she explained quietly and Sam rolled her eyes._

_"Look you sound such a sweet person but I'm not going to talk to you" she replied but the girl wouldn't let it rest_

_"Come on please whoever did this to you deserves to be punished" she protested and Sam rolled her eyes_

_"Look you will never be able to get him" she whispered and she exchanged a look with her superior_

_"We could if you let us" she suggested and smiled sadly._

_"I have told you, there's no point" she muttered_

_"Oh come on there is always a point" she said_

_"Fine" she conceded "You wouldn't be wrong if you talked to my step father" she caved and they both looked stunned._

_Needless to say after that incident her mother had stopped talking to her after other people had started to come forward with the same diagnoses as Sam and she was surprised that she felt guilty for it because if she had just come forward then these girls 5 of which she had realized had died from the operation._

_"Fine" she replied after a moment_

_"Fine what?" Abbie asked_

_"Fine I'll take the counselling" she said and Abbie nodded_

_"That's a good call Sam" she replied._

* * *

Sam signed her name on the release form and was sort of glad that Tom wasn't there to guide her, she wanted to surprise him, she wanted to see his reaction to her being up and about and ready to go. She smiled at Abbie good bye well for now as they had agreed to meet up soon and she had given Sam her number as well as that they also worked in the same hospital so it was hardly difficult to get things sorted. They had also come to an agreement that because all the other people on the ward seemed incompetent then anytime they needed a patient transferred she would talk to her. She walked to the lift and went down to the ED dressed in a short summer styled light green dress that had white frills at the top and she was wearing an opal necklace that she really liked because her mother gave it to her and it was a family treasure. She stepped out of the lift as the door pinged open and she stepped out and went over to the desk and saw Noel looking down playing with his action figures behind the desk.

"Hey Noel" she smiled and he looked abruptly and jumped

"Oh my gosh Sam, your here" Noel said obviously and Sam laughed

"Well done, where's Tom?" she asked excitedly

"Resus" he answered and Sam smiled heading in exactly that direction "Wait Sam, I didn't mean for..." he trailed off as she pushed through the double doors. She saw him treating a baby in peads and with a pang of guilt she thought about the fact she may never have kids and what that would do to her boyfriends heart. As she knew how much he wanted them, it wasn't only that though she was disparaging at the thought it was the idea that sooner or later sex would have to be on the table and that was what scared her more than anything. After Tom had spoken to the babies blonde teenage mother she went over and tapped him lightly on the shoulder as he left resus and he turned jumping

"What...Sam" he said shocked and he quickly engaged her into a hug

"Sam what are you doing here?" he asked quickly releasing her

"They discharged me" she laughed kissing him on his lips.

"I see that babe" he replied and she smiled

"Love you" she said biting her lip

"You are so beautiful but I have a shift to finish before I can go home, look..." he rummaged round his pocket for some money and pressed it in her hands "Take a taxi back to mine or Nicki's or yours just tell me which one and I'll meet you there" he said but she shook her head.

"I'll wait" she replied and he looked shocked

"You sure I'm going to be a while" he said and Sam nodded

"Of course and then maybe we could go to mine" she hesitated and Tom's eyes widened he knew exactly what this must mean to her.

"Are you sure?" he asked seriously and she nodded

"Of course" she replied rolling her eyes at him and his concern because truth be told it was very touching.

"Right well I have to work but I'll see you later babe, maybe talk to your Dad or Nicki they might get a shock if they don't know you've left yet" Tom instructed and she nodded she could just imagine her father's reaction.

"Yeh sure" she said and she lent up and kissed him and then when Tom left she headed back into resus she knew that she should really see her father and her brother but she didn't want to, she had to speak to a female someone who understood everything.

"Zoe" she called over from were she stood and she turned around

"Yes what is it?" she asked

"When are you due a break?" she asked hesitantly.

"Um about 10 time but I'm sure I can take it now why?" she asked

"No it's ok if your busy then..." she trailed off turning away she didn't want to be bother, she knew it was her and her problem only; well maybe hers and Tom's.

"NO wait Sam" Zoe called and she turned back around "Meet me in my office" she said and Sam nodded

"Thank you" she muttered as she went to Zoe's office but not before bumping into her father.

"Samantha what, are you doing down here?" Nick snapped his voice angry

"Sorry Mr Jordan they discharged me upstairs so I came down to see Tom and..." she trailed off feeling rather awkward around him.

"Sam your my daughter please call me Dad" he said his voice softening but she didn't listen she didn't want to put her heart out there again for him to break it he had done it far too often as a child.

"Look when you collapsed here, I thought you were dying I thought I had lost you, my little girl the one in the strawberry fields that would scoff as many strawberries as she could without me noticing despite the fact that she would have strawberry stains all the way down her dress" he said gently and she still wouldn't look at him though a smile had spread across her face at the memory. He put his hand upon her shoulder

"Sam please, please forgive me for everything that I have ever..." he chocked up "I so sorry darling" he said chocking again and letting a tear out of his eye.

"It's ok Dad" she whispered finally conceding and he smiled and engaged her quickly in a hug.

"Nick" Zoe's voice from behind him was shocked and he released her and Zoe smiled as Sam turned to face her

"I thought we said my office" she laughed and Sam smiled but Nick looked confused

"Your office for what?" he asked instantly concerned for her and she rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Zoe joked and Sam tried to smile because truth was he wouldn't want to know in fact now thinking about it she didn't know whether she could go through with it.

"Sure just please don't be planning anything reckless" he begged and leaning in and kissing her cheek disappeared toward cubicles and Zoe and Sam entered her office and Zoe beckoned for her to sit down as she did behind her desk. Sam sat the other side of the desk folding her arms across her body and they stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Zoe said

"So what is it?" she asked and Sam opened her mouth but no words came out, and she tried again.

"I...I..." Sam suddenly stood up "I shouldn't be here this isn't right" she said quickly and got to the door before she felt Zoe's hand on her arm pulling Sam to face her

"Come on sit down and tell me what's going on" she ordered and her words made Sam unable to argue however her tone was soft and sounded motherly something that she claimed she was not. She did as she was told and sat down again on the chair fiddling with her hands and looking down at her lap trying to think of how to start and what to say.

"I...I...I wanted some advice" she said stuttering her voice nervous as this was crossing the friendship barrier and she wasn't sure if she was entirely comfortable with that.

"Ok advice on what?" She asked in such a way that Sam was sure she wouldn't know what hit her

"Sex" she whispered and Zoe raised her eye brows but this was the sign that Zoe had made that she was shocked by what she was saying.

"Ok why do you want to know about it?" she asked

"I...I'm a virgin Zoe and I've never..." she trailed off and Zoe nodded

"Ok what about sex?" She asked calmly as if this was normal everyday occurrence

"How does it work?" She muttered feeling her cheeks burn a furious crimson colour and she suddenly felt even more awkward that she had to ask and she expected some questions from Zoe, or yelling or something. But it never came the only thing she said was

"Work as in the mechanics or..." she trailed off waiting for Sam to answer

"As in how do you make it good?" she asked and Zoe nodded.

"Right well do you know the basics about what happens in sex?" she asked and Sam nodded

"Yeah" she said embarrassed running her hand through her hair

"Ok well it's mostly up to you and the other person if the chemistry is there it is bound to be good, but there are some things that you can do" she advised.

"What?" she asked frantically "I need it to be good for Tom please anything?" she begged putting her hands on the desk and Zoe nodded

"Is that why you came to me because you think that Tom expects sex automatically when you get home?" she asked trying to get to the bottom of everything. Sam didn't respond she didn't want to say anything to her about the truth because despite coming to her with this she felt awkward but she nodded.

"You know he doesn't, you know he loves you and he wouldn't want you to be in any pain or anguish with it" Zoe reassured but she shook her head

"All men want something, they all want some sort of information something from you, that's what they all say" she whispered and Zoe looked puzzled.

"Sam men don't always want something, they don't always want sex" Zoe explained and Sam put her arms across her body again "So when ever you are ready he will be ok with that and here's the thing you don't need special tips for it to be special, you just need it to be you and the person you love" Zoe said and Sam smiled weakly.

"I'm nervous" she admitted and Zoe smiled

"I know it's only natural but you will be fine" she said in a motherly tone and Sam nodded

"Thanks Zoe, thanks for everything" and she smiled.

"No problem good luck for whenever" she said and Sam got up as the office door opened

"Zoe have you seen...Sam where were you I couldn't find you in the staff room and I was worried" he said and she got up.

"Sorry I just wanted to talk to Zoe" she smiled getting up

"Nick told me I could take you home" he said

"Typical" she laughed and they went to Zoe's door and she smiled and mouthed "Thank you" again.

** So hope you liked that sorry it was slightly late but hopefully because it was long you can forgive me! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Ha little warning this chapter is slightly M rated for a sexual nature! Well maybe a little more than slightly M rated but hope you like it!**

_"I__'m nervous" she admitted and Zoe smiled_

_"I know it's only natural but you will be fine" she said in a motherly tone and Sam nodded_

_"Thanks Zoe, thanks for everything" and she smiled._

_"No problem good luck for whenever" she said and Sam got up as the office door opened_

_"Zoe have you seen...Sam where were you I couldn't find you in the staff room and I was worried" he said and she got up._

_"Sorry I just wanted to talk to Zoe" she smiled getting up_

_"Nick told me I could take you home" he said_

_"Typical" she laughed and they went to Zoe's door and she smiled and mouthed "Thank you" again. _

* * *

They got back to her's after giving Tom the address and he was pleasantly surprised as she pushed open the door and let him inside that was until he saw the rest of the house. For the rest of the house was in a state of complete disarray and chaos that Sam felt right at home in but Tom felt a little awkward. He had never seen this side of her, the complete disarray and lack of organisation wasn't like her at all. She was usually the one in fact that was badgering him in the staff room to clean his mug and to put his bag away properly and well now looking at her place she really had nothing to moan at him about. Sam saw his mouth hang open and she bit her lip and hurriedly starting to pick things up and dump them in the washing machine and continue to move other objects like the telephone that was lying half on the floor back and the lamp back onto the coffee table into their correct places constantly feeling as though she was being watched by Tom.

"Sorry about the mess" she whispered feeling instantly self conscious but Tom just laughed

"I think mess is a bit of an understatement but..." he laughed trailing off when she looked hurt. "Sorry, sorry" he apologized as she looked hurt

"No it's ok should we start packing my bedroom?" she suggested and he nodded thinking nothing of it at the time. They climbed the stairs and to Tom's complete surprise as soon as they got to the door which he thought must Sam's room she entered it and shut the door behind her. Tom knocked on the door clearly confused "Sam can I come in please?" he asked continuing to knock and after 3 minutes she replied

"Yep of course you can" Sam insisted like she had said this the whole time and Tom pushed open the door and what he saw shocked him more than he could know when standing behind it. He stepped in and was instantly met with beautifully decorated and sophisticated light blue walls with darker blue plants and leaves hanging painted at the top of it. That was matched with a gorgeous light brown floor that had little bumps and creases in that showed the true definition of the once great tree it came off, there was a single wooden paneled window that had hippy inspired beige curtains with orange and green flowered was also a light oaks wardrobe and darker chestnut bookshelf that contained by the look of it about 50 books some of which he recognized like the Harry Potter Books and The Tales of Beedle the Bard but others he had never heard of like Of Mice and Men or Dr Jekyl and Mr Hyde but he was sure they were good. But that wasn't by any means the most shocking thing he saw as he looked in room, no it was her Sam lying on a wooden soft comfortable bed that had a matching pattern like the one on the curtains. Her body was wrapped tightly in bright pink silk that half way down broke off in a V shape that had a little white bow on the top and pink underwear to match Tom looked at her in complete shock whatever he had been expecting it was not this.

"Oh my God" he whispered in complete awe of her perfectly proportioned body and Sam bit her lip and got up off the bed and raised his arm that till then had been limp at his side and she entwined her own hand with his and pulled him toward the bed trying to be as sexy as possible but Tom didn't mind that instead he was at the moment just being dragged along in Sam's wake. Sam pushed him lightly on the bed in a dominatrix style as she kissed along his neck trying to take control of every single movement. Tom let it happen still in complete and utter shock of what was going on but aware of the way her kisses felt and then the way she unbuttoned his shirt straddling him nerves flowing through her veins she just needed to remember Zoe's words_ if the chemistry is there it is bound to be good _she loved Tom more than anything this had to be good for him. He was expecting it to be this fantastic, unforgettable and romantic thing but she wasn't sure if she was doing any of this right as she pulled off his shirt but Tom had come to his senses at this point and he pushed her off gently and she fell back and stood on her feet. She felt blood rush to her cheeks as embarrassment had spread in,_ had she really been that bad? Of course she must have been otherwise he would never have stopped her. Or maybe it wasn't her performance maybe it was just her, maybe he had just gone off of her. That was more likely she had made the classic mistake of letting a man see her vulnerable side the one part of herself that her mother had told her never to reveal ever to a man._ She wrapped her arm around her body as Tom got up completely topless looking incredibly sexy if she was honest, with his 6 pack and strong muscled arms that looked so inviting and she was dying to snuggle into them but... she had to stop thinking about that, he didn't want her like that. He reached out a hand to her begging for her to take it

"Sam-" he started

"-No don't bother ok if you don't want me in that way then it's ok" she whispered interrupting him. But Tom stepped forward again and took her small pale hand and embraced it in her own

"Sam I want to ok, believe me I do you look ridiculously should be illegal style hot but you know that I can wait for as long as you want, because I don't think you really want this" he explained taking her other small and pale hand in his and she let a tear roll down her cheek and they stood there in silence as she let another tear fall. She looked up to his eyes and he stared back at them and only had one thought in his mind as he let go of hands and pulled her toward him and embraced her in a hug close to the chest and she lot out an audible sob

"I'm sorry Tom" she whispered "I didn't want to disappointment you, I just wanted to please you Tom" she whispered and she looked so innocent as she tried to make herself as small as possible in his arms and he crumpled his heart was breaking at this.

"Sam all you have to do is talk to me and you are making me the happiest guy alive and as for all this pleasing stuff where did you learn that?" he asked but he was already prepared for the answer.

"My step father he told me that it was a woman's job to care for their men in any way they needed" she answered and instantly felt more embarrassed and she went to say sorry again but he kissed her.

"Don't say sorry because you have nothing to be sorry about" he whispered and she smiled and he smiled back because the sheer sight of smile made every nerve every bone every ligament in his body smile back at her she made him come alive and feel things he had only ever read in the pages of children's fairy tales. Then it happened he felt her slide her fingers over his belt latch and loosen it up ever cautious as she undid it completely and he knew this was her signal her sign that she was ok with this and what was happening so he placed his hands just below her breasts and he helped her remove her top letting her breasts fall out and after what she had done for him at the start he leaned down and started to kiss her breasts and she let out a little moan of pleasure as they fell back onto the bed Tom on top and Sam underneath and he removed his own jeans he felt it was important she needed to know that she was safe and by letting it be him to undress first. He undressed with a little bit of help from Sam and then it was her turn and from the way that her was beating very fast he knew she was nervous, he knew her heartbeat because he had his hand between her breasts resting on her pulsing heart. He leaned onto her closer and kissed her neck and he felt her soft blonde hair tickle his neck as he lent down but he also heard her shallow quick breaths and he whispered in her ear "If you don't want to it's not too late" but she shook her head.

"Never" she whispered back and their bodies moved in motion again as if they had been made for each other and they continued that way the two of them together Sam, naive and inexperienced to the whole thing whereas Tom was experienced and honest and willing to wait for as long as it took because he knew that Sam would be in pain. He was right though because for every movement he made toward her she felt her stitches start to moan at her and for every ounce of pleasure Tom got from the proceeding she was horribly aware that she got about half of that but it didn't stop her from getting an orgasm. They were together both of them and they loved each other more than anything, both only wanting and caring for the other one to be happy.

They lay next to each other now in the still calmness both naked, both relaxed, both calm but Tom was awake while Sam he had laughed when he saw had fallen asleep. Asleep on the bed with a patch work blanket that Tom had thrown over her in an attempt to keep her warm and it was one of those rare moments again when he realized how lucky he was too have fallen in love with one of the most beautiful girls in the world. She looked like an angel in sleep he had reflected with her blonde brown hair twirled around her finger. He heard her now let out a small whimper and then a flinch in her sleep and he lent down and kissed her forehead and rolled off the bed to go and make some lunch for her because he was sure by now she must be hungry.

**So hope you liked it and it wasn't too sexual I just wanted to try something new and go into a little bit more detail than usual especially as having problem with sex is one of the side effects of FGM so I thought that going into it in some depth was a very good thing. **

**As usual hope you liked it and please continue to R and R! BECAUSE I LOVE IT WHEN I GET REVIEWS!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Ah massive shock or maybe not at the end!**

_"Never" she whispered back and their bodies moved in motion again as if they had been made for each other and they continued that way the two of them together Sam, naive and inexperienced to the whole thing whereas Tom was experienced and honest and willing to wait for as long as it took because he knew that Sam would be in pain. He was right though because for every movement he made toward her she felt her stitches start to moan at her and for every ounce of pleasure Tom got from the proceeding she was horribly aware that she got about half of that but it didn't stop her from getting an orgasm. They were together both of them and they loved each other more than anything, both only wanting and caring for the other one to be happy._

_They lay next to each other now in the still calmness both naked, both relaxed, both calm but Tom was awake while Sam he had laughed when he saw had fallen asleep. Asleep on the bed with a patch work blanket that Tom had thrown over her in an attempt to keep her warm and it was one of those rare moments again when he realized how lucky he was too have fallen in love with one of the most beautiful girls in the world. She looked like an angel in sleep he had reflected with her blonde brown hair twirled around her finger. He heard her now let out a small whimper and then a flinch in her sleep and he lent down and kissed her forehead and rolled off the bed to go and make some lunch for her because he was sure by now she must be hungry._

* * *

Sam's eyes blinked open her memory flooding back to her and she smiled she was sure that she had done herself proud and then panic hit her as she realized that she had fallen asleep straight after having sex with her boyfriend she had fallen asleep, she could have hit herself. She rolled over quickly, the bed was empty, their was no-one there, she sat up and she felt a tear pricking in her eye. She had never considered Tom for that sort of a person, never one of those people that would leave straight after but she supposed either she had been bad or maybe he just didn't like her anymore after she had displayed her vulnerable side to him. But if this was the way he wanted it to be then who was she to object she had to get on with her life and she flicked her eyes to the clock and panicked as she saw it was a little past 1 in the afternoon and her stomach growled and she went to the corner of her room and she grabbed some pants, a bra and a small red t shirt with a reindeer on, a beige jumper with small black spots on and skinny navy jeans she dressed in them and took a small hair brush to her left and brushed it through her hair until the knots had all gone and she left the room and headed down stairs and was surprised to smell a combination of cheese, leek and potato. She entered the kitchen and her mouth hung open there he was, standing shirtless in the kitchen cooking a very healthy lunch of what looked like glamorgan sausages and potato waffles.

"Tom" she whispered and she was surprised to hear that her voice was chocked in tears of joy and she let out a small tear and Tom had whipped round at her small voice and had saw her tear fall and he ran over and embraced her in a hug.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked stroking a finger down her cheek and getting rid of the tear concerned for her well being and she nodded.

"I thought you'd left me" she whispered letting more tears flood down her cheek

"Hey, I'd never leave you I'm not that sort of person" he whispered back stroking back her long hair she didn't respond but he felt awful he thought after last night that they had bonded and she would have realized that he would never leave her no matter what she did.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"Hey" he soothed bringing her closer and kissing her cheek "Look I made us some lunch and I thought maybe after we could go for a walk" he suggested and he saw her smile.

"That sounds great" she whispered clearing away her tears as the oven went off and Tom instantly let her go and went to it and Sam went to help

"What can I do to help?" she asked

"Ok here's what's happening babe you are going to sit at your table and let me do everything" he ordered and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on I can help some how" she begged but he shook his head

"The only way to help is if you sit down and do nothing this is my treat after your hospitality when we were at your brothers" he said and she rolled her eyes again and sat down. Tom set about getting all of the food out and onto a plate and getting a glass of orange juice for both of them and putting them on the table

"Thank you" she muttered and they sat down and started to eat, well Sam did Tom was nervous about what he was about to do because after they finished Tom led her out to the car dressed in his clothes from yesterday.

"I thought we were going for a walk?" Sam asked and Tom smiled not answering her as they got onto the silverten estate and they quickly pulled into the carpark and he got out and Sam looked confused, she recognized this place but had only been once. She got out as well

"Tom what are we doing here?" she asked as a rush of air hit her

"I thought it would be obvious" he muttered fiddling with his pocket but she shook her head "Ok then, this is were I first met you" he muttered and he went to his knee's and brought out the small decorated box and held it open in front of her "Samantha Nicholls-Jordan will you marry me?" he asked

**Ah I had no idea when writing this, that it would go like this! Please review!**


	34. Chapter 34

_"Oh come on I can help some how" she begged but he shook his head_

_"The only way to help is if you sit down and do nothing this is my treat after your hospitality when we were at your brothers" he said and she rolled her eyes again and sat down. Tom set about getting all of the food out and onto a plate and getting a glass of orange juice for both of them and putting them on the table_

_"Thank you" she muttered and they sat down and started to eat, well Sam did Tom was nervous about what he was about to do because after they finished Tom led her out to the car dressed in his clothes from yesterday._

_"I thought we were going for a walk?" Sam asked and Tom smiled not answering her as they got onto the silverten estate and they quickly pulled into the carpark and he got out and Sam looked confused, she recognized this place but had only been once. She got out as well_

_"Tom what are we doing here?" she asked as a rush of air hit her_

_"I thought it would be obvious" he muttered fiddling with his pocket but she shook her head "Ok then, this is were I first met you" he muttered and he went to his knee's and brought out the small decorated box and held it open in front of her "Samantha Nicholls-Jordan will you marry me?" he asked_

* * *

"Your proposing" she stated excitedly stepping back

"Yeah that's why I have a ring" Tom prompted

"Oh My God I had no idea" she almost screamed and he nodded

"I know that was kind of the whole point" Tom defended.

"I know but I never thought you would your such a child when it comes too these things your so immature"

"Thanks" he stated.

"No but your usually not this serious, are you sure?" she asked

"Of course I'm sure I've never been so sure on anything in my entire life" he stated and she laughed and kissed him flinging her arms around him.

"So that's a yes" he said

"No" she said quickly and his face fell

"No" he repeated

"No stop I meant not no-"

"-So yes" he finished but she shook her head.

"No look I love you but, I need to talk to you" she said and his ring hand fell and she looked at it. It was a white gold she presumed ring that looked fairly ordinary that was until she looked at the diamond it was in a triangle and looked beautiful as it glimmered with flecks of the rainbow.

"What is it?" he asked his voice dejected

"Well it's just, you know that I might not be fertile Tom" she whispered embarrassed and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't care, well I do but we can cross that bridge when we come to it because right now I'm in love with one of the most beautiful women in the world" he praised then she nodded.

"Of course" she laughed and Tom looked shocked

"Oh my Gosh do you mean..." now he was speechless and she loved it

"Yes, Yes Tom, Yes I'll marry you" she grinned and he grabbed her quickly and spun her round by the waist and kissed her passionately on the lips and they broke apart now. He grinned at her and he slid the ring onto her finger and it fit perfectly.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe this has just happened" she laughed

"Same!" he breathed "You know we still have to try and talk to your Dad" he cringed and Sam bit her lip.

"You didn't ask him?" she asked and he avoided the subject

"Well, um... see the thing is... Your Dad... is sort of a scary guy, but I told him I loved you and he seemed very happy with that so I took that to mean we had his blessing" he cringed. Sam laughed

"My Dad isn't that scary surely" she laughed rolling her eyes and he nodded

"Definitely" he was serious and she laughed she loved her father more than anything else and she loved her boy...fiancee more than anything else but they both didn't work well in conjunction. Especially when he was doing his over protective father act she didn't think she would ever get use to that feeling of absolute love.

"Babe you know we are going to have to tell him" Sam joked and he nodded

"Yeh and when we do is it possible that I can be out of the room" he muttered and Sam laughed

"Sure whatever you want" she muttered looking at her ring again and smiling. Tom rolled his eyes

"If I knew when I met you that by giving you a ring would produce that reaction then I would have given you one sooner" he laughed.

"Yeh but if you had then you wouldn't have heard me say that... I don't want to wait" she smiled and Tom looked confused at what had been said

"Wait for what?" he asked

"Wait to have a baby, I want to try for a baby with you" she muttered and he grabbed her again and kissed her

"That sounds perfect" he whispered and then after a make out session "Now how about going for that walk?" he suggested and she nodded

"Yes please" she whispered back and they set off on their romantic walk around the estate.

**Hey so hope you liked it and the inspiration for the proposal response was based on Castle Caskett proposal!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey hope you like this! I really enjoyed writing it so...**

_"Babe you know we are going to have to tell him" Sam joked and he nodded_

_"Yeh and when we do is it possible that I can be out of the room" he muttered and Sam laughed_

_"Sure whatever you want" she muttered looking at her ring again and smiling. Tom rolled his eyes_

_"If I knew when I met you that by giving you a ring would produce that reaction then I would have given you one sooner" he laughed._

_"Yeh but if you had then you wouldn't have heard me say that... I don't want to wait" she smiled and Tom looked confused at what had been said_

_"Wait for what?" he asked_

_"Wait to have a baby, I want to try for a baby with you" she muttered and he grabbed her again and kissed her_

_"That sounds perfect" he whispered and then after a make out session "Now how about going for that walk?" he suggested and she nodded_

_"Yes please" she whispered back and they set off on their romantic walk around the estate._

* * *

Their car pulled up into the ED and Tom didn't move as Sam took off her seat belt

"You shouldn't be in today you should be at home" he said darkly

"Are you ok?" she asked putting her hand on his.

"Yeh of course I am" he said clearly not actually properly with her.

"Look if your having second thoughts about the engagement then" she went to remove the ring but he shook his head

"NO" he snapped and Sam nodded.

"Ok then" she said still confused and she pushed open the car door but Tom suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her back in and stiffened.

"What are you doing?" her voice was trying to be calm but she wasn't happy with it it brought back memories of when her step father would grab her arm and force her into her room or the act itself when he would do it, it would always be to control her. To make her into some clone that didn't have free speech but she didn't dare contradict him

"I wanted to apologize to you I know that you must be a little bit nervous, but I just wanted to tell you how fantastic you are" he muttered sincerely.

"You don't have too" she replied quietly not moving and Tom looked anxiously at her

"Sam are you ok?" he asked and she nodded

"Can you just...let go of my arm please" she whispered and he instantly let go and looked at her

"Babe are you ok?" he asked taking her hand and she nodded.

"Fine lets just go in" he said and they left the car together and he took Sam's hand again "Sam why don't you spend the day in your dad's office or something because your not meant to be working and..." Tom's voice trailed off at her hard stare and they walked into the ED together

"We are meant to be telling him together and by that I mean I will be inviting him to dinner and you are not chickening out and not telling him" Sam instructed trying to sound impressive and he nodded.

"Fine women's word is law" he muttered and they reached the front desk and where Tom split off and Sam went round the other side of reception and sat onto the desk behind which made Louise scowl.

"You know that you sitting on that desk sets a really bad example to patients especially as you are dressed so...unprofessionally" she finished and she just laughed at her reaction to her dressed in a slanting one shouldered light pink t shirt with pastel coloured flowers and very mini light pink shorts with fake diamond inspired jewels on the left side and despite usually being the queen of sensible she was wearing matching light pink high heeled shoes.

"Oh come on Louise at least this shows that Doctors have a personal life" she laughed and Noel shot a warning look but surprisingly Louise didn't answer and at that moment there was a call for Louise as Dixie and Jeff came through the door with a patient. She dispersed into resus and Noel started dealing with a man who was moaning about surface and she started to hum to herself until "Oye how long do people have to wait to be registered these days?" a middle aged women asked and Sam and she hoped off the counter.

"Sorry to keep you waiting I'll register you now" Sam said politely

"I didn't know that you people had a new dress code if so I would have become one" the women sneered and Sam rolled her eyes.

"This isn't my job I'm a doctor on 'Sick leave'" she did the air quotations and was very smug.

"Yeh, yeh whatever aren't you meant to registering me" she snapped and Sam plastered on a fake smile

"Sure" she said calmly "What's your name?"

"Melody Hargreaves."

"Date of birth"

"16 December 1970"

"Age"

"Can't you just tell that by date?" she sneered.

"Yes but I need to hear it from you" she smiled sweetly

"43" she said.

"Ok then address"

"63 Titherdown drive"

"Ok injury"

"stomach pains" she said and she nodded and noted it down.

"Ok if you'll take a seat I'll get someone to take a look for you" Sam sighed and she left and Sam rolled her eyes and turned to Noel who had finished awful

"I don't know how you cope" she sighed and he laughed

"Years of practice" he laughed and Sam nodded as Louise came back.

"You got it from here?" Sam asked and he nodded and ignoring Louise's confusion left and went back to find her fathers office and knocked on the door respectfully and he yelled for her to enter and she did.

"Sam" he said shocked from where he sat at his desk and she wasn't sure for a second what was shocking him the most whether it was the fact that she was in or the fact that she was wearing pink. Once he had regained speech he opened his mouth and tried to talk again "Come here" he instructed and she went over tentatively and he tapped his lap and he pulled her onto it and she sighed. "You know you don't have to knock" he said seriously

"I do, I shouldn't be receiving special treatment for no special reason. He tensed

"No special reason, your my daughter, my little girl" he replied reaching up and taking the side of her face and in it he toyed with her hair.

"It's just genetics" she replied smiling but he shook his head

"Never, not with someone like you as my little girl" he said praising her and she smiled back nervously holding her hand over her engagement ring.

"Dad..." she hesitated unsure of his reaction "Dad will you come out to dinner with me and Tom tonight" she gulped and he nodded.

"Of course I will just give me a date and time" he promised and she grinned like a Cheshire cat and got off his lap

"I should be going" Sam started but her father grabbed her arm

"Not going back to work surely" he said sternly.

"No I thought I'd come along to talk to you and then maybe treat a patient or something" she trailed off but Nick put his foot down

"No way Sam are you going near a patient today, you only recently went through surgery" he scolded and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, Fine but what am I meant to do for the next 5 hours or so?" she asked childishly clearly bored

"You could do some of this paper work?" he suggested and she scowled

"No way" she snapped.

"Fine you could sit in here with me all day so you don't get into trouble?" and she frowned narrowing her eyes "Please do that" he begged but she rolled her eyes

"It's ok I won't get into trouble" she replied

"And that would be a first" he joked and she hit him playfully.

"I don't get into that much trouble" she replied a distinct defensiveness in her voice

"Seriously you do" he replied and she rolled her eyes "Look if you don't believe me come back to mine, my shifts finished" he said and Sam rolled her eyes and smiled

"Sure I'll just text Tom" she said as he got up and they went to the door to go to out.

**So hopefully you will enjoy the next chapter or two which will be a lot of Sam and Nick and their relationship and an incite to her child hood! ALSO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey sorry about not updating in a while especially because I had the day off on Thursday due to the strike but my mum made me doing lots of homework so I ended up worse off than if we'd been in school! OK so first of all IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY OMG SO HAPPY!**

_"Fine, Fine but what am I meant to do for the next 5 hours or so?" she asked childishly clearly bored_

_"You could do some of this paper work?" he suggested and she scowled_

_"No way" she snapped._

_"Fine you could sit in here with me all day so you don't get into trouble?" and she frowned narrowing her eyes "Please do that" he begged but she rolled her eyes_

_"It's ok I won't get into trouble" she replied_

_"And that would be a first" he joked and she hit him playfully._

_"I don't get into that much trouble" she replied a distinct defensiveness in her voice_

_"Seriously you do" he replied and she rolled her eyes "Look if you don't believe me come back to mine, my shifts finished" he said and Sam rolled her eyes and smiled_

_"Sure I'll just text Tom" she said as he got up and they went to the door to go to out._

* * *

They pulled up outside the house where Sam had spent so little of her child hood but she smiled at it because this place was some where she had always felt safe it wasn't a large building in fact it was quite a modest house for a former cardiac surgeon with what she remembered had 3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 2 reception rooms, a dining room, a kitchen and a study. But it wasn't the inside that impressed her the most, it was the outside with the precise neatly trimmed hedges that spanned the perimeter of the property only making the property accessible by a small wooden gate that opened onto a white stone pathway. The path split off in two directions the left leading round to the beautiful garden that was split into two the top half devoted to a domestic space with a large pond that was covered in water lilies and pond weed and in it housed frogs and cute little gold fish that she had remembered surprisingly didn't like to be picked up and taken out of the water to be petted. Next to it was a stone table with a permanent gazebo to cover it from rain or snow or leaves, which it had to be because there was so many different types of trees in the garden. She remembered getting lost in those trees and him coming to find her often angry because she had run off and she hadn't realized till now that it must have been him caring for her but she hadn't realized. The other half of the garden was devoted to wild meadows which she had helped him sow when she was 6. She had missed him to tell the truth, she had wished that she could be with him but he hadn't been willing or wanting. But that was all over now it was all about looking toward the future the two of them trying to forge a relationship. The other path though led to the house that was like her father traditional and was grey stone bricked and was a converted bungalow with a small out door porch that on it had a padded reclined and rocking chair.

"You getting out" her father said and she nodded and undid her seat belt and got out of the car slamming it behind her.

"I'd forgotten how beautiful it was" Sam commented quietly and he laughed well I have made some changes since then and they walked up to the gate and just as it looked as though he was going to push the gate open he stopped.

"Wait before we go in, Sam I want you to know that...that...that, I'm sorry for everything I ever did, I was just so scared that if I dared to feel connected to you then you'd do something to break my heart and I'm not telling you this because I'm trying to defend what I did because I lost out on something incredible. Because you are so incredible Sam and I know that I have nothing to do with the person you have become and that's probably my biggest regret in life" he praised tears in his eyes and Sam's mouth just hung open awkwardly.

"You did" she answered at last

"I know but I want you to forgive me please" he begged and Sam shook her head

"No you contributed to who I am today" she replied biting her lip and he looked up.

"What?" he asked

"I became a doctor to impress you and I take no attitude from nobody" she whispered back and he laughed

"You became a doctor to impress me" he repeated

"Yeh" she muttered

"Wow I never knew" he muttered.

"I know" she replied

"Was I that awful to you that the only way you thought you could get my attention was to become a doctor?" he asked and she rolled her eyes

"Partly" she said and he sighed

"But I love it now" she said reassuringly. He didn't look satisfied and he put his hand on the gate and pushed it open and she followed his up the garden path and followed the path round to the house where he put his key in the lock and pushed it open stepping back to let Sam in and she smiled.

"Thank you" she smiled and she went through the door into the spacious wooden paneled room that had white wallpaper up the side of it with green dots on. There was also 2 single lounge chairs, a wooden bookcase that she noticed contained several actually more than half of the books on there were medical books. There was also a small coffee table and old fashioned cuckoo clock and there was a small chess board but apart from that the room was very normal and very in keeping with the rest of the place.

"Drink?" he asked and she nodded

"Please" she replied

"Beer?" he asked and she shook her head

"Would love to but can't on antibiotics to prevent infection"

"Of course" he said "Shame I don't have non alcoholic...Oh actually I have do you want one?" he asked and she nodded.

"Sure" she laughed and he headed into the kitchen and she sat down on a lounge chair sinking down and tucking her legs under her body and he came back a couple of minutes later with 2 beers and extended his hand and she was just about to take it before,

"Off" he instructed and she rolled her eyes and got up off the chair tutting.

"Seriously I'm 28 not 8" she replied and when she went to take the beer but he took it back "Oh come on!" she moaned

"No way 8 or 28 you still would spill stuff over yourself or the chair" he laughed and she sighed and frowned and he laughed again. She went to take it and this time he let her take the beer

"Thanks" she said and he moved over and sat down on the lounge chair that Sam had just gotten off of. "That's so mean" she muttered and he quickly and without warning pulled her onto his lap and she squealed in shock and fright as she landed on his lap and she laughed.

"What happened to your rule about not letting me sit on your chairs with drinks" she teased

"Well it may have escaped your notice but your not on my chair your on me" he laughed

"But I'm on you who is on your chair" she observed

"Do you really want to get up then?" he asked and she shook her head

"No thanks" she muttered slipping her left hand into her pocket and removing the ring and bringing it out again. She took a sip of the beer and was surprised that it tasted ok. "So what's this evidence that you supposedly have proving that I get into trouble?" she asked smiling colily and he attempted to get up and she took the hint and got up and went over to his bottom draw of the book shelf and got out a stack of familiar green and white paper and sighed she knew what he was going to say. He opened one of them open

"Sam Nicholls is a force of nature if she is not causing trouble then she's not in school" he quoted and shuffled round the piece of paper to the next one.

"I wouldn't say that Sam Nicholls is a trouble maker all I'll say is that trouble seems to follow her around" he laughed and she frowned

"They were teachers from secondary no-one gives a damn about their opinion" she defended and he laughed

"See I'm thinking that saying that sort of thing was what they were talking about when they said getting into trouble." She scowled

"Well they were idiots" she muttered defensively and he rolled his eyes

"You always were a force of nature" he teased

"Well who do you think-"

"-your mother" he shot instantly interrupting her and she scowled

"No Mum's...Mum's...Mum's passive" her tone had shifted and she had started off fiercely defensive but now her voice was soft and tears chocked it and she was suddenly struck with how alone she was in the world.

"Sam, darling your mother is going to come round, ok once she realizes that twisted,evil son of a b-"

"-Dad" she interrupted and he nodded

"Then she will come back to you and apologize ok" he soothed and she nodded

"I guess" she whispered chocking back tears and he quickly crossed the room and took her in a hug.

"Darling, don't cry ok, don't cry, your going to be ok, your going to be ok" he soothed constantly rubbing her back and she kept in the tears all she had wanted was to have some time with her father and now, and now she was crying. She must look so pathetic to him, she had to keep strong but she couldn't do it and she let a tear out of her eye and surprisingly she felt his grip on her tighten and he soothed her again and she felt more relaxed and safe in his arms than she ever had with her step father.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as F**kin' perfect played and she felt her pocket vibrate as her phone went off and she pulled it out of her pocket and answered it finding out it was Tom.

"Hello" she whispered wiping her eyes

"Babe what's up? Is it your Dad-?"

"-Tom-"

"-Look I don't even care if he is my boss if he has-"

"-Tom-"

"-Hurt you in anyway then I will-"

"-Tom-"

"-Make sure that the only way that he-"

"-Babe-" she sighed and this finally got his attention.

"Will never, what?" he asked

"I'm ok alright I just got a bit upset about my mum that's all" she muttered "Now what did you want?" she asked changing the subject.

"I wanted to ring first to ask about how time with your Dad was going and second of all tell him Pizza Express 8pm tonight" Tom said and she nodded

"Thanks ok bye" she said and hung up the phone

"8pm Pizza Express Tom says" she muttered and he nodded

"Ok then" he said and they sat down on separate chairs.

"Let's just watch some TV then" he suggested and she nodded and curled up again the same way she did as a kid and watched Pointless the program of choice.

**Hope you like it it was a longer one which was deliberate and I tried to show Sam and Nick's relationship!**

**So please review! It will make my birthday! **


	37. Chapter 37

**The Fray song- watch?v=jFg_8u87zT0 **

**Wagner- watch?v=V92OBNsQgxU **

_"Will never, what?" he asked_

_"I'm ok alright I just got a bit upset about my mum that's all" she muttered "Now what did you want?" she asked changing the subject._

_"I wanted to ring first to ask about how time with your Dad was going and second of all tell him Pizza Express 8pm tonight" Tom said and she nodded_

_"Thanks ok bye" she said and hung up the phone_

_"8pm Pizza Express Tom says" she muttered and he nodded_

_"Ok then" he said and they sat down on separate chairs._

_"Let's just watch some TV then" he suggested and she nodded and curled up again the same way she did as a kid and watched Pointless the program of choice._

* * *

"Dad we're going to be late" Sam yelled as her father very leisurely came out of the kitchen eating a sausage roll

"Dad" she moaned "We are just about to go out" she scolded and he laughed

"I know but I'm hungry and I'm driving so my word is law" he said sternly and she rolled her eyes and she hurried him out the door and the two them got into his car and he started the engine and Sam stared at him for a second. "Seat belt" he said and Sam rolled her eyes and strapped it on and they started to drive to the restaurant arguing all the way about the music they should listen to whether it should be You Found Me by the Fray Sam's personal choice, or her Dad's choice of Wagner's Ride of the Valkyries. Inevitably he won due to the fact it was his car, which sort of sucked for her but she knew how nervous Tom was about talking to her father so did not object any more. They got there and Sam smiled as Tom was already here looking slightly huffy and she laughed as she got out of the door "Hey babe" she muttered looking nervous and he rolled his eyes

"What are you like?" he asked

"Hey it wasn't my fault it was-"

"-It's ok Sam I'm sure Tom doesn't mind that much" Nick laughed and Sam scowled

"But it was you that was the-"

"-shhh Tom doesn't want to hear it" he said loudly and she hit him lightly and Tom shook his head smiling.

"Shall we go in then?" Tom asked and they nodded

"Sure" Sam replied and she put her hand in her pocket and took the ring and taking Tom's hand as they got into the restaurant making sure he could feel the ring between them.

"Table for 3 under Kent" Tom said and the guy nodded and showed them to the table and Sam sat down next to Tom fingers interlocking with his.

"How was work?" Sam asked and he nodded  
"Not bad" he answered  
"Lost a patient, made friends with a patient, got hit on by a patient the usual" Tom explained and Sam frowned. "Of course I only have eyes for you" he quickly explained and she smiled and he leaned in to kiss her when her father coughed.  
"Excuse me father present" he said and Sam laughed  
"Sorry" she appoligized and they leaned back. "You really need to stop being so prudish" Sam sighed and Nick scowled  
"Maybe some of us don't want to see their little girl grow up" she rolled her eyes and she saw Tom shift in his position clearly nervous and she took his hand and pressed it against him, reassuringly.  
"Mr Jordan-"  
"-Nick" he countered  
"Nick" he agreed  
"Look I want to-"  
"-You guys ready to order yet" the waitress asked and Tom shook his head  
"Sorry we haven't even looked at the menu" he apologized  
"No its ok I understand" said the waitress as she left and Tom attempted to start the conversation up again but yet again another barrier intervened.  
"Nick-"  
"-So should we look at the menu then?" He asked Nick opened his menu  
"Sure but Nick-"  
"-They have your favourite pizza here" he interupted.  
"Yeh I know it's great but Dad can you listen to Tom please we have something really important to tell you" Sam said semi sternly and he looked confused and worry krept upon his face.  
"You're ok aren't you Sam?" He asked concerned and she sighed  
"God Yes ok I'm more than ok"  
"Oh thank goodness, I was so worried  
About you for a second then" Nick said and Sam smiled  
"A second?" she queried  
"More then a second really" he re-phrased. Sam smiled and nodded at Tom to continue and he did  
"Ok Nick I need to talk to you about-"  
"-Can I get you some drinks?" The same waitress came back and asked  
"Oh um sure"Nick said. "Glass of red wine" he ordered and turned to Sam  
"Um Appletiser please" she asked  
"Cider please" he asked  
"We have 3 types sir Westens-"  
"Westens please"  
"Ok and are you ready to order?" She asked.  
"Sure can I have lasanga please?" Tom asked  
"Vegetarian supreme" Nick said and she turned to Sam  
"Um can I have the same however without onions and mushrooms and instead raisins if you have them and chicken." She asked and she nodded  
"Ok yes I will get that you" she said and left and as soon as she did Tom started speaking  
"Nick I need to ask your permission, I have already done it but-"  
"-Nick Jordan well I never " Sam turned around and her heart sank, he hadn't seen her yet which she was very grateful for.  
"Mr Dean Anderson" Nick said respectfully and got up and shook his hand  
"How are you, hows little Samantha?" He asked  
"I'm fine thanks, and Sam's just there" he pointed out. Mr Anderson looked shocked as he noticed her  
"No way, that cannot be the Samantha Nicholls that sat in the back of my chemistry class planing how best to shut down the school and make it seem an accident" he queried  
"Guilty" she said standing up and shaking his hand.  
"Wow you have become quite A beautiful woman" he complemented and she smiled  
"Thanks" she replied and Tom coughed and Sam spun around  
"Sorry Tom this is my old chemistry teacher Mr Anderson, Mr Anderson this is Tom, my, my partner" she settled and she smiled over to Tom who introduced himself and shook his hand.  
"See another one to add to your trouble list!" Nick examined and she scowled  
"Shut it" she snapped and he laughed in mock harshness  
"Now that is no way to speak to your father" he laughed placing his hand on her shoulder and she sighed.  
"Says you your usually worse than me" she replied and Nick sighed in agreement  
"So Sam what do you do now?" He asked  
"I'm a doctor that's how I met Tom he's one as well" Sam explained and he looked impressed  
"Really I would never have thought that you would become a doctor" he said shocked and Sam tried to smile.  
"Well it's nice to see you Sam and you Nick and it was nice to meet you Tom but I only came in to check in on my wife so I'll be going" he said turning and leaving and they watched him leave and as soon as he had left  
"You don't like him do you" he stated and she nodded  
"Hell no do you" she replied and he laughed.  
"See I know you better than you think I do" he said softly and she laughed back. They sat back down and Nick looked at them and Tom started "Before I was going to talk to you about Sam"  
"What about her? She's not in any danger we discussed it" Nick said when Tom dared pause for breath  
"No she's fine but-"  
"-Here they one cidre,  
One wine and an appletiser" the waitress said coming back with the drinks and once she had gone Tom tried once again  
"Nick I'm going to be straight, I want your blessing to marry Sam" Tom said quickly and Nick froze staring between the two of them not able to speak.

**Ah hope you liked this chapter sorry for the long time to update I got a bug! Plus who loved casualty on Saturday OMG!**


End file.
